Oasis
by Desert Blossom-by-the-Sea
Summary: Daniel is stranded, again, in the desert with his beautiful assistant. Can the poor man ever find happiness? Will he get the girl? Will Jack yell at him? Tune in to find out. Please review! COMPLETE
1. Chapter 1

Begins mid season 7 and then goes off in it's own direction.

Unbeta'd, so mistakes are all mine!

* * *

Heat. Light. His brain sent the order for his eyes to open, but they refused to admit the bright light blazing just beyond his eyelids. He listened for sounds of battle, but heard only silence. Wait. He could hear someone breathing just to the right of his head. The sound was labored and shallow, as if that person were battling for each molecule of oxygen. He lifted his head and regretted the move instantly, as fireworks shot off behind his closed eyelids, blinding him.

His head fell back down into his sandy pillow and he began a mental assessment of his body. Beginning at the bottom, he moved his feet and then legs. Good, everything fine there. His hands and arms seemed functional, although he was aware of a burning sensation on the back of his hands and face. Sunburn? The most immediate problem seemed to be the weight on his back that was restricting his breathing. His backpack.

Keeping his eyes closed, he lifted himself listlessly up onto his hands and knees. He could breathe much better now, but he needed to get the weight off. Inhaling deeply, he gradually moved to a sitting position and unsnapped the backpack from his vest. Released from the weight, he sank back to lean against the backpack and attempted to open his eyes, but senselessness claimed him again.

XXXXXXXXXX

Sluggishly lifting his eyelids, Daniel's eyes adjusted bit-by-bit to the moonless, starlit night. He surveyed the area and spotted one body lying face down about two feet to his right. Reaching out, he placed his hand on her neck and found an irregular, shallow pulse. Moving towards her quickly, he unfastened her backpack and pushed it off her back. He gently ran his hands over her arms and legs, searching for obvious broken bones and found nothing. He then began applying gentle pressure on her ribs and got an immediate reaction. She tried to pull her body away from the pain and cried out, but didn't awaken.

Daniel jerked his hands away from her, suspecting that her ribs were cracked, if not broken. That could explain her jagged breathing. He reached back again, careful not to move her, still uncertain if she might have a neck or back injury, and removed her hat. Long, dark hair tumbled out, bound in a rubber band. It wasn't Sam, but his new assistant, Dr. Jago.

He decided it would be best to leave her until morning when he would be able to see. He stood up on shaky legs to look around for the rest of the group, but couldn't see anyone else near them. Another thing that would have to wait until morning.

Daniel unhooked her sleeping bag from the bottom of her backpack and tucked it around her as best as her could without moving her. The desert night air was chilly. He replaced her hat to keep her head warm. Digging into his pack, he pulled out the aspirin and swallowed two with a drink from his canteen. Leaning back onto his pack again, he reviewed what he remembered about this mission and tried to work out what had happened and where they might be.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Thanks for the review, Krys, it always helps to know someone's reading. I have 30 chapters already written, but I'm doling them out, one a day - just to be mean! Enjoy.

* * *

Six days earlier:

Daniel stuffed his keys in his pocket as he slammed his car door. He walked into his empty house, frustration etched on his face. _How had my life become so routine? When had it become boring? God, when had interspace travel become dull?_

Daniel shrugged out of his jacket, tossed it over the back of a chair and headed into the kitchen to get a beer. Chucking the top into the trash, he walked out the French doors, onto the deck in the back yard. He stood there, leaning against the rough stucco of the house, barely registering the coarse texture of the wall. _Need to call the gardener. Looks like the shrubs need trimming. Borrrring! Urgo? At least that would be interesting._

Irritated with himself, Daniel removed his glasses and massaged his eyes. He turned and stepped back into the house and meandered into his study, looking for something that might catch his eye. He never had trouble finding a book to interest him. He scanned the shelves, not really wanting anything he had to think about, wishing he had a good mystery novel around. Reaching down to the bottom shelf, he pulled out a leather bound journal he didn't remember seeing before, and he knew every one of his books as well as a mother knows every one of her children.

Taking the journal and his beer, he settled down in an overstuffed chair to examine this unknown book. Nothing on the cover or spine to tell him what it was. Daniel carefully opened the book to the cover page.

Nicholas Ballard

1971

Belize

Daniel froze, bewildered. He'd never known Nick had kept a journal of that expedition. How had he missed knowing it was in his library?

Flipping quickly through the worn journal, Daniel found typical entries and sketches for a Mayan dig, until about half way through. Then he saw a sketch of a stargate with seven symbols entered next to it. Nick's notes were in Dutch and Daniel struggled a little trying to remember the Dutch his mother had taught him before he was eight.

Nick had copied the stargate from a wall carving in an antechamber next to the room where he found the crystal skull. His meticulous notes indicated that the gate address led to a planet abandoned by the Ancients. He had transcribed the writings on the walls, which were in Ancient. Nick hadn't known what they said; he didn't read Ancient, but Daniel did.

The carvings described a city that had been a major center of Ancient civilization in this galaxy. There was a university library on the planet that was the center of scientific and cultural research.

Daniel reached for the phone on his desk and dialed Sam. "Sam, drop whatever you're doing and get over to my place. I've found something incredible!"

XXXXXXXXXX

The next morning, Dr. Jackson and Major Carter knocked at General Hammond's office door at 0700.

"Enter." Hammond looked at the watch on his wrist and confirmed the early hour.

"Dr. Jackson, Major Carter, what may I do for you so early this morning?" Hammond appeared to be in an excellent mood.

"General, I came across my grandfather's journal, which may have some significant information for us." Daniel's hands moved even faster than his mouth, as he explained to the general what he had found in his library.

"Major Carter, I assume you agree that this planet might be meaningful in our search for Ancient technology."

"Yes, sir. This may be the most crucial find that the SGC has ever made. It could lead us directly to Atlantis or to understanding the Ancient's science. Sir, we have to go." Sam's face was with pink with barely contained excitement and anticipation.

"Agreed. As soon as Teal'c and Colonel O'Neill arrive this morning, we'll have a meeting and make all arrangements necessary. Dr. Jackson, Major Carter, I'd like you to each choose one other scientist to bring along. If this is as big as you both seem to think it is, we could probably use more hands."

Two days later SG1 stood waiting at the bottom of the ramp for General Hammond's final OK. They also had borrowed two extra Marine sergeants for security from SG12 since their CO was out with the flu. Daniel had chosen to bring Dr. Arwen Jago and Sam was bringing Dr. Eric Benyr. Both scientists were highly qualified in their areas.

Daniel helped Dr. Jago clip her backpack onto her vest, while Jack cradled his P90, watching for Hammond to OK their departure. As soon as the general nodded to Jack, he turned on his heals, pointed to the vortex as it shrank back into the gate and ordered, "Let's go, people!"

Daniel stepped through the gate onto a desert planet, but not one like Abydos. This was a much lusher desert, with cactus, sage brush, and the occasional ground squirrel, reminiscent of the American Southwest.

Jack groaned, "Where're the frickin' trees?"

Sam grinned at her CO. "They're here, sir. They're just short. You see, in the desert, the insufficiency of precipitation leads to diminutive indigenous vegetation…"

"Oh, for crying out loud, Carter!" Jack put his sunglasses on and snuck a look at his 2IC through them. "OK, people, we have a two-day march to the nearest set of ruins. Let's move."

Sam loved it when she irritated him.


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: This is one of those chapters that gives some background information - get's you from one place to another - sorry, but has to be done. _Nightshae: _The other story's being beta'd and my beta has had RL stuff going on. As soon as it get the next chapter, it'll go up.

* * *

Flashback continued

They had arrived during the area's winter, so the temperature was a comfortable mid 60's (18C), perfect for hiking, although it would plummet to freezing or below during the night. Jack kept up a steady, brisk pace for the group to follow. Only the two extra scientists had not been off world before and they, while in excellent physical shape, were challenged to keep up with O'Neill.

They kept an eye out for snakes and venomous insects and did see signs of their presence. Daniel even found a snake skin that Dr. Benyr identified as a non-poisonous king snake skin – assuming that the animals on this planet were the same as those on Earth. The team had found that most habitable planets had similar plant and animal life, but they were aware that might not always be so.

The terrain seemed fairly flat, but rose very gradually. After the morning's march, Jack called a halt for an hour's break and lunch. Each of the eight hikers dropped their packs, using them as back rests. Daniel dug into his pack and pulled out a power bar, mocha flavor. If he couldn't drink a cup of coffee, then he'd eat something coffee flavored. He sat back, savoring the mix of chocolate and coffee, closed his eyes and imagined what the ruins might look like. This was the central home of the Ancients in this galaxy, so he expected a large city. Especially since Nick's notes said there was a university there.

Sam took a spot next to Daniel and the two began speculating about the wonders they might find in Madalena. Daniel named the unknown place after a city in the Azores – one place archeologists conjectured could be the location of Plato's Atlantis. Jack watched them, wondering what the two curious scientists could talk about for hours. He stood several times during the hour in order to scan the horizons for possible danger. As much as Daniel and Sam were focused on their respective fields of science, Jack was focused on his job; protection.

The doctors Benyr and Jago joined their colleagues and the hour went by too quickly for the scientists. Meanwhile, the four soldiers were eager to continue their journey. Their training led them to prefer being on the move.

The afternoon hike was much as the morning's had been, with nothing to indicate any danger from animals or humanoids. Jack had the group stop just before sunset and make camp.

Just before sunset on the second day, Teal'c, who was marching point with Sergeant Lewis, called a halt. Jack, who been bringing up the rear with the other Marine, jogged up to scout out the problem for himself. His jaw dropped when he came up beside Teal'c on the edge of a cliff. The gradual slope they had been marching up, dropped abruptly into a large flat valley bordered by a mountain range on two sides. Down in the valley, a large city lay aglow in the orange radiance of the setting sun. The four scientists came charging up the slope and were stopped by O'Neill and Teal'c from plunging over the cliff. Daniel was almost dancing from excitement and Sam had to put her hand on his shoulder to keep him from dashing down the cliff.

"We camp here tonight and in the morning light we'll find a safe way down." Jack ordered the group to begin making camp.

"Jaaaack!" Daniel's disappointment was clearly heard in his voice.

"Ack!" Jack waggled his finger in the air, stopping the frustrated archeologist from further complaint. "Daniel! In the morning. When we can see." Jack hoped that was clear enough to break through the single-mindedness of his friend.

Daniel's shoulders drooped, but he knew when he'd been overruled. He turned to gaze on the city, just out of reach. He knew Jack was right, but he so wanted to explore it now.

XXXXXXXXXX

As soon as it was light the next morning, the group found a way down the cliff and hiked throughout the morning to reach the city. It was enormous. Much larger than any city they had ever encountered before. Carter estimated that it could have had as many as one million inhabitants. The buildings that remained standing were multicolored in muted desert colors of sand, red, blues and greens, still colorful after millennia.

The streets were wide and paved with something resembling concrete, but resilient and it cushioned their foot steps. There were wide, dirt lanes in the center of the streets and Dr. Benyr theorized there might have been trees or shrubs planted throughout the center of the streets. Most of the buildings had long since collapsed, but a few were still standing. The group entered one of the standing buildings, unfortunately, the inside was gutted. It was simply a standing shell.

"Any guesses about where a university might be located?" Jack was open to any suggestions. He really didn't want to spend days wondering around the deserted city. It gave him the willies.

"Well, sir, on Earth, most large universities are built on the outskirts of cities. That might be a place to start." Sam was eager to find the university and begin her research.


	4. Chapter 4

**Day 1 **

Daniel had very faint, disjointed memories after that. He remembered that they'd explored several large buildings, but hadn't found anything of value. They finally found a group of buildings that seemed to be associated with each other, built around a central open space. Sam and Daniel had agreed that it could be a university. They broke into small groups to search the area. Dr. Jago and one of the Marines went with him. He remembered climbing over rubble, through a doorway with Dr. Jago holding onto his backpack for balance. There was a blinding flash of light and then he woke up here; in the middle of an uninhabited desert. He guessed it was some sort of transportation device set up to protect the building from unauthorized entry. Well, it worked!

He listened carefully for animal sounds, but didn't hear any at all. He decided that he couldn't do much in the dark, so pulled out his sleeping bag and settled down for the night.

**Day 2**

He awoke just before sunrise. The sky was beginning to glow on the horizon with the golden tones of the threatening sun. He knew that it would become hot very quickly as soon as the sun ascended from its nightly slumber. He surmised that they had been transported to another hemisphere where it was summer, since the city had been in winter season. That meant that he and Dr. Jago were probably thousands of miles and possibly oceans away from the stargate.

_OK. First, we need shelter during the day. Second, a source of water. Third, a food source and finally a way home._

Daniel stood up on legs that were much steadier than they had been the night before. He moved over to check on Dr. Jago, who was still unconscious. He felt her neck for her pulse and was relieved to find it stronger and steady this morning. He knelt down beside her and gently tapped her on the cheek to awaken her. She roused slightly, trying to bat his hand away. She turned from her stomach onto her back and moaned in her sleep. Daniel tapped her cheek again, determined to awaken her. Her eyes fluttered open and she stared into Daniel's eyes.

"Good morning. How are you feeling?" Daniel kept his voice soft and soothing, hoping she wouldn't be startled into sudden movement. He knew her ribs would be causing her pain.

"Like the Wicked Witch of the East. Someone dropped a house on me." She covered her eyes with her arm and then winced as the movement caused pain in her ribs. "What happened? Is everyone else alright?"

"Don't move. I think you've cracked a rib." Daniel leaned over and covered her back up with the sleeping bag. "I haven't seen anyone else around. I think you and I may be the only two who were transported."

"Transported?"

"Um, yeah. I think when we entered the building, something zapped us and transported us to another part of the planet. I believe it's summer here. It was hot when I first woke up yesterday. How's your head?" He wanted to give her something for the pain, but wouldn't if she seemed to have a concussion.

She reluctantly moved her arm off her face and turned her pewter grey eyes toward Daniel. She gently turned her head from side to side, assessing the pain. "It feels fine. The only place I have any pain is in my ribs."

"Good. I was afraid to move you in case you had neck or back injuries." Daniel reached over and fetched her canteen. He dug into her backpack, looking for her med kit. Finding it at the bottom, he pulled it out and retrieved a morphine tablet. He handed her the tablet and the canteen, then lifted her head, careful not to move her torso and cause her pain.

"Thanks." She swallowed the tablet along with quite a bit of the water.

Daniel turned back to his pack and took his emergency blanket out. He pulled out his Swiss Army knife and began cutting and tearing the blanket into strips. He took two of the strips, tied them together to make one long strip, and moved back over to Dr. Jago. "I'm going to need to remove your jacket and then wrap these strips around your ribs. That should help a little with the pain. Let me know when the morphine pill has taken effect. I don't want to do this until you're feeling less pain."

She nodded, her face ashen from pain beneath the sunburn.

Daniel stood, waiting for the pain medication to work and looked around, searching for both a possible source of water and someplace to build a shelter. In the growing light, he could see a line of trees in a gully about half a mile away. He knew enough about desert survival to know that was their best bet for both shelter and a source of underground water.

"Dr. Jago, are you feeling better now?"

"Under the circumstances, Dr. Jackson, call me by my first name, Arwen."

"Daniel. So, your parents were fans of Tolkien?"

"Oh, yeah. You wouldn't believe my brothers' names."

Daniel grinned at her and began gently slipping her arms out of her jacket. He moved as slowly as he could, careful to move her very little.

"I'm going to need you to sit up as straight as you can so I can wrap these strips around your ribs. Here, let me help you." Daniel moved behind her so that she could lean against him if she needed. He wrapped the strips around her as quickly as he could, making sure they were tight enough to support her ribs, but loose enough to let her breathe. Tying off the ends, Daniel put her jacket back on slowly.

"We're going to need to move over to those trees for shelter during the day. Do you think you can stand up and walk?"

"Sure. I may need some help getting up, but my legs are fine and the morphine has taken effect." She put her hands on Daniel's shoulders and he lifted her to a standing position. He held on to her as she steadied herself.

"You know between the ribs and the morphine, I think I'm going to need some help walking." She gave him an apologetic grin that turned into a grimace as she tried to stand without his support.

"That's OK. Whatever you need. Um, I do need to get both our packs. Do you think you can stand for a couple of minutes?"

"I'll be all right."

Daniel rolled up their sleeping bags as quickly as he could and hooked them to the bottoms of the backpacks. He stopped for a few minutes and piled some rocks several feet high, making a cairn, so that he could mark a trail if someone should come looking for them. He snapped his onto his vest and picked hers up to carry. He checked the area quickly to make sure he hadn't left anything. They were going to need everything they had to survive.

He slid his left arm around her back, under her left arm and slung her right arm over his shoulders. He tried to support her weight without putting any extra pressure on her ribs and found it was a difficult task. She paled with every step and jostle, but never complained.

"I hate to pressure you, but the temperature will rise about ten degrees every hour now that the sun it up. We need to get to shelter quickly to reduce perspiration." Daniel was getting tired himself. He was carrying two backpacks and supporting Dr. Jago. He knew he was running out of energy and getting very thirsty.

Arwen closed her eyes briefly, gathering strength. She nodded, then opened her eyes and let go of Daniel. "I can walk on my own the rest of the way."

Daniel wasn't sure, but he admired the strength of her resolve.


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: Krys, radio? Man, am I dumb or what? I never even thought about a radio and I'm sure Daniel would have. OK, lets assume it's broken or lost. That works! _Slinks away muttering to self - this is why I shouldn't post without a beta! She's have caught that. _This is really short, but you only have to wait one day for the next chapter.

_

* * *

_

It took several hours for them to walk about half a mile to the trees. Arwen needed to stop frequently to breathe. Daniel finally jogged on ahead and dropped the backpacks and returned to help Dr. Jago. After that they made slightly better time.

It was only about two hours after sunrise, but Daniel estimated it was already about ninety degrees. It was going to be well over a hundred in the afternoon. Daniel knew he needed to find shelter first and then search for a source of clean water.

He got Dr. Jago settled under the shade of a tree where she promptly fell asleep. Daniel looked around a little more closely at the area. They were in a wadi and they couldn't camp here – too much possible danger of a flash flood running through the dry stream bed.

He walked a few hundred feet in a direction he calculated was upstream and found that an underground spring broke through to the surface creating a small oasis. He knelt by the side of the well and sniffed at the water. No rotten smell. He noticed animal tracks leading to and away from the water and figured the water was safe. He dipped his fingers into the water and licked a couple of drops off. Nothing. No burning or tingling.

He knew he was already dehydrated. He had given all their water to Dr. Jago. His mouth was dry, his lips were beginning to crack, and it was hard to swallow because his throat was scratchy. He cupped his hands and drank as much as his empty stomach would hold. Leaning back against a tree trunk he looked around.

Some of the trees looked very much like date palms and did have some kind of fruit hanging from them. Other trees looked like the tamarisk trees he remembered from Egypt. The whole area reminded him of North Africa and the Middle East. He knew he had the skills to survive here without too much trouble. He'd seen evidence of small animals around the water hole; he could set traps. There were enough dead branches laying around for firewood; he could cook the meat. He'd even seen some cactus that looked very much like prickly pear cactus from the American Southwest. He knew those were edible. He also noticed a few trees similar to pinon pines, which had edible nuts. There were also some scrub oaks with acorns. They might get tired of the lack of variety, but they wouldn't starve.

Now that food and water were taken care of, he needed to find a good area to set up camp. They wouldn't be able to even think about trying to find the gate until Arwen's ribs had healed.

He stood up again and looked uphill. He had hoped to find some trees for shelter, but knew it wouldn't be safe to camp in the wadi. No trees. Well, he'd have to build something, but that would need to wait until after dark. It was too hot to work during the day.

He filled up both canteens and decided he'd wait until dark to move Dr. Jago. On the way back he cleared a trail so they wouldn't stumble over rocks or debris from the trees while they walked in the dark.

He found Dr. Jago still sleeping where he'd left her. He woke her up and made her drink some water and then they both settled down to sleep through the heat of the day.


	6. Chapter 6

Daniel shifted slowly in the gravel. The heat was pressing down on him and keeping him from seeking relief from the prickly bed he was on. Daniel finally forced his eyes to open – why was that such a problem on this planet? – and noticed that the sun was almost down. He looked at his watch, did a little quick math, and found that daylight was about fourteen hours long. He'd have to keep track tonight to see how long the nights were.

He pulled himself up to sit against the trunk of a "palm" and looked over at Dr. Jago. She hadn't moved from where he had left her about ten hours earlier. She was still sweating; that was a good sign. He leaned over her and brushed her cheeks with the palm of his hand. She felt hot. He was sure she was running a fever. He didn't know if that was from infection or from heat exhaustion, but he'd have to make sure he got her to drink eight ounces of water every hour until her fever was down.

He grabbed her canteen and gently shook her shoulder. "Dr. Jago…Arwen… wake up. You need to drink some water."

Her eyes flickered open briefly and closed again. "Sick."

"Yes, I know. You're running a fever and you need to drink some water."

Her eyes flew open and she turned suddenly away from Daniel, losing what little there was in her stomach. That made Daniel even more concerned as he knew she couldn't afford to loose the liquids. He also knew that this would make it very difficult for her to keep down the water she disparately needed.

He held her head and pulled back her hair until the spasms passed. She flopped back down, tears of pain running down her cheeks. Daniel was sure that throwing up had caused her some serious pain in her ribs. Her eyes glazed over and she tried to push him away, thinking he was the cause of her pain.

Daniel got her med kit and took out another morphine tablet and a couple of antibiotic pills, hoping to stop infection if that was causing her fever. He moved behind her and lifted her head to rest on his leg. Tapping her on the cheek to rouse her, he pried open her mouth, slipped a tablet to the back of her tongue and held the canteen to her lips. She tried to drink, but only succeeded in coughing up the tablet and dribbling the water over her face and shirt.

Daniel leaned back, wondering how he could get both the medicine and water into her. He dug back into her med kit and found what he was looking for. He blushed, even though she couldn't see what he was holding. He opened the foil package and unrolled the condom. He poured some water into it from the canteen, then took his Swiss Army knife and made a small hole in the tip.

He leaned back over her and pried open her mouth again, slipping the tip of the condom in along with the damp tablet, and let the water trickle into her mouth. Semiconscious, she strained toward the welcoming water, sucking on the latex tube as a baby would on a rubber nipple. _When we get back, I'm going to suggest we carry baby bottles! Way less embarrassing._

He repeated this until she drank about half the water in the canteen – or was wearing it - and had swallowed all three medicine pills. He rolled the condom back up and put it in her kit. He'd probably need to do that several more times before she was aware enough to drink on her own.

Slowly sliding out from behind her, Daniel decided it was time to move her closer to the oasis. He found a couple of fairly straight, long dead branches and made a stretcher from the emergency blanket in her kit. He rolled her over on her side, slipped the stretcher behind her back and rolled her back onto the stretcher. He put a backpack on either side of her legs so he wouldn't have to carry them and used a couple more strips cut from his emergency blanket to tie her into the stretcher. Standing between the poles by her head, Daniel hoisted up the front end and started carefully dragging the home-made stretcher toward the oasis.

Daniel followed the cleared path he had made earlier wondering what the rest of the team was doing. He was pretty sure that only he and Dr. Jago had been transported across the planet – if they were even on the same planet. Jack would be frantic, although he'd only show it by being short tempered with everyone else. Sam would chew on her lip and try to analyze everything in sight. Teal'c would frown and want to go searching, but would obey Jack completely.

He was amazed at how much he missed his friends. He still thought of himself as a loner – someone who didn't need other people. Now alone, except for Dr. Jago, whom he didn't know well and who wasn't any company now anyway, he realized how much he'd come to depend upon their support in his life. Jack forced him to open up after Sha're had died. He had been a literal life saver. Daniel didn't know what he would have done without Jack during the years after she was taken and her death.


	7. Chapter 7

A/N: Krys, the story's complete and I'm posting one chapter a day.

* * *

Daniel came out of his reverie and found that he was at the oasis. He dragged the stretcher out of the wadi and found a slightly raised area about fifty feet away from the edge of the gulley that was fairly clear of rocks and cactus. He set the stretcher down carefully and checked on Arwen. She was still out. He knew it was time to wake her and get some more water into her. He went through the routine with the canteen and the condom again until she had finished all the water along with a couple more antibiotics and aspirin for the fever.

He sat and drank the rest of the water in his canteen and then stood. He walked down to the oasis and filled both canteens again, wishing for something larger so he could make fewer trips. Maybe when he captured an animal he could make a water bag from the skin.

His next priority was to make a shelter up here. He knew they'd be cooler down by the oasis, but he'd seen a desert flash flood come with only a few seconds warning. Everything in the wadi could be washed away in minutes and he didn't intend to take that chance.

He began looking around for branches long enough to use as roof supports. He wanted to leave the poles in the stretcher alone just in case it was needed again. He quickly found a dozen branches that were about 10-12 feet long. He could frame a round hut and tie them together at the center, fasten more poles at right angles to those, creating a framework to which he could attach palm branches. He gathered all the material he thought he'd need over the next hour and began constructing the hut, tying it all together with fishing line that was in his survival kit.

He stopped every hour to give Arwen water and to eat a couple of times during the night. What he wouldn't give for a good pot of coffee right now. Even instant would be great.

**Day 3**

By the time the sky began to lighten with the oncoming dawn, Daniel had completed the hut. It was about ten feet in diameter and not quite tall enough for him to stand up straight in the center, but it would provide shade from the sun. He retrieved the backpacks and dragged Arwen into the hut just before the sun peaked over the hills in the distance.

Daniel looked at his watch. Seventeen hour long nights. _Wow, that means the days are thirty-one hours long!_ It also meant that he'd been working almost non-stop for seventeen hours. His muscles screamed at him to go lay down someplace and let them rest. He checked Arwen one more time, gave her some more water and another morphine tablet. Next time he woke up he'd need to see if she could eat something. It had been almost two days since she'd eaten. He laid out his sleeping bag and collapsed on it, exhausted.

XXXXXXXXXX

Daniel woke up, looked at his watch, and was amazed that he'd slept almost ten hours. He glanced over at Arwen and saw that she hadn't moved again all day. It was still bright daylight and Daniel figured it would be about four more hours before the sun set. He decided to get her to drink some water and then let her sleep until dark.

He began the now familiar routine with the canteen and condom, splashing some water on her face and t-shirt, still trying to get her temperature down. He gave her a couple more aspirin and antibiotic pills and let her slide back down to deep sleep.

He decided to inventory their supplies so they could ration food until he could begin catching some of the local small animals. He dumped everything out from both packs in a pile and rummaged through. His Berretta with several clips, his digital camera with extra batteries and cards, two medical kits, two small emergency kits – kept in their pants pockets in case they became separated from their backpacks – enough MREs for two weeks – he also had several energy bars and she had a couple of chocolate candy bars – two sleeping bags, two spools of fishing line (one partly used to build the hut), one Swiss Army knife – a present from Sam one birthday – several empty journals each, various pens and pencils, reference books, archeological equipment for a dig – just a few things – two mess kits, one small cooking grill, two Bowie knives, one small pot for boiling water, soap, shampoo, razors, several extra large handkerchiefs, and two changes of clothes each.

They were in pretty good shape if she would get well. She'd been asleep now for most of three days and he was really getting worried. He put things back in the packs, leaving out the medical supply kits and one journal. He began to write about what had happened during the past few days when he'd been too busy or too tired to write.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

About an hour before the sun set, Daniel became aware that Arwen's breathing had changed. It was less strained; more relaxed, more natural. He set his journal down and leaned over her, listening. He reached out and laid the palm of his hand gently across her forehead and was pleased to find she was no longer feverish. He sat back on his folded legs and watched her as she progressively became more aware of her surroundings.

"How long?" Her voice was just barely a whisper.

"Since you've been sick? Three days. Six days since we've been on the planet, that is if we're still on the same planet." Daniel reached for her canteen. "You ready for some water?"

"Yes." She tried to sit up, but wasn't able to move.

Daniel moved behind her again, propped her up against his chest and helped her hold the canteen while she drank her fill. "Are you hungry yet?"

"No. Just tired."

"You really need to eat something. It's been three days since you've eaten. Do you think you could eat an energy bar or maybe some dried fruit?"

"I'll try."

Daniel moved her backpack behind her back and slipped out. He searched through the pile of MRE's, found a foil packet of dried banana chips, opened it and handed it to her. She accepted it and picked out a chip and chewed on it slowly. As she chewed she realized she really was very hungry. Daniel smiled as he saw her enjoying the food. She ate the entire packet quickly.

"I think you should wait a while before you eat more, just to make sure it stays down."

She nodded closed her eyes.

"You OK? Are you in pain? We have a few more morphine tablets." Daniel reached toward her to feel her forehead.

"I'm all right, just weak and tired, but I'm getting better. No more pain killers, please."

"Um, OK. But if you need something, we also have aspirin." Daniel was concerned and wanted to be sure she wasn't in any pain.

"Talk to me, Daniel. Tell me about yourself. I'm tired of sleeping, but I'm not ready to get up yet."

Daniel wasn't willing to talk about his personal life, so he told her about some of SG1's earlier missions. He kept it light and focused on the funnier events, like when Sam made a move on Jack when she was "touched," or when Jack had eaten cake and gotten the mother of all STDs – old age. He told her how they'd found Cassie and Dr. Fraiser adopted her. How SG1 had been thrown back in time to 1969 and the culture shock they'd experienced, except Jack who remembered living through 1969. He told her about Urgo and how their senses had been heightened so the even eating peas was a sensual experience.

He talked and she murmured occasionally to let him know she was still listening. When it began to grow dark, Daniel stopped.

"I need to set some traps by the oasis and catch some rabbits, or whatever they have on this planet. We have a couple of weeks' worth of MREs, more if we ration them, but we could be here much longer. I'll go gather some materials and build the traps back here so you don't need to be alone."

"Actually, I'm getting rather sleepy, so I think I'll just close my eyes for a while." Arwen's voice faded into an incoherent mumble by the last word and her eyes closed.

Daniel leaned over, again, and felt her forehead – cool. _Good, she's getting better._

Daniel was able to set several traps around the oasis very quickly. He didn't want to stay close to the oasis because he knew his presence would scare away their dinner, so he filled their canteens again and headed back to the hut.

She was sleeping when he came back, so he sat and listened to the sounds of the desert night. He could hear faint movement down by the oasis. He hadn't seen any flying animals, no birds or bats, but he's seen evidence of rabbit-like animals, along with the snakes and insects. He guessed that there was probably also a larger predatory animal, such as coyotes, or the rabbits would overpopulate the planet.


	9. Chapter 9

After several hours he heard furious scuffling and hoped one of the traps had caught something. He grabbed his Bowie knife and then sprinted to the oasis.

He found a large rabbit caught in the snare he'd set under a pile of branches. He grabbed the animals by its ears, carefully avoid the long teeth and kicking legs, and quickly slit its throat. He let it bleed out before hauling it back up to the hut to skin. He'd already built a fire pit, with the grill laid over it. Wood and kindling had been gathered and some set under the makeshift barbeque grill. He'd have to rig some kind of turning spit later.

He skillfully skinned and gutted the animal, cutting it up to make a stew. He figured Arwen would find a stew easier to eat than grilled or fried meat. He got out the small pot he had, put in the meat and some water and set it over the fire he'd started earlier. Within a few minutes, the aroma began to make his mouth water and his stomach rumble. He'd already had to tighten his belt in one notch in just a few days, so he was looking forward to something besides MREs.

He set the pot off to the side to simmer the tough meat and went into the hut to check on Dr. Jago. She was just beginning to stir when he entered.

"I must be dreaming. I smell something cooking."

"No dream. We're having rabbit stew for dinner. I came in to get some vegetables from the MRE kit to add to it. It should be ready in about an hour."

"Rabbit? There are rabbits here?" Arwen was struggling to sit up.

"Well, they look something like rabbits. Their body and tail are more like a cat's, but they have the face, long ears and long teeth like a rabbit."

"Daniel, could you help me up? I've had enough lying around and need to move."

"I think you should wait until we eat. If you sit up now, you might get tired and not be able to sit when it's time to eat." Daniel rummaged through the MREs and found some dried veggies. "I'm going out to check on dinner. Be right back."

Daniel was back in the hut within a few minutes. "Should be ready in about thirty minutes or so."

Again, he dug through their meager pile of possessions and found their mess kits. He opened both and set aside everything except the large plates and the spoons.

"I don't know anything about you except what you do for work. Do you have a family?" Daniel hoped that if he kept her talking she'd forget about her discomfort.

"Sure, everyone has a family." Dr. Jago had only been working with SGC for about a month and didn't know anything about Dr. Jackson other than what he'd told her earlier. She wasn't aware that he hadn't had a family since he was eight years old, except for one year on Abydos.

"I grew up in the San Fernando Valley, near Los Angeles. I have two older and two younger brothers – with absolutely horrible Tolkien names. We had a pretty average childhood, both sets of grandparents and numerous aunts and uncles and cousins all lived within an hour's drive. Went to school, played, fought with my brothers – we just did normal stuff." She had no idea how unfamiliar "normal" life was to Daniel.

"You aren't going to tell me your brothers' names?" Daniel was grinning in the dark because he knew some of the Elvish names were terrible.

"You sure you're ready for this? OK, Annunglinioin Jonathan, Numendringion Joseph, Maegisilion Alex, Vanwabelethion Wesley. We always used their middle names."

"I can just see your mother standing on the porch calling her children in from playing!" Daniel was laughing at the picture in his head.

"You know how usually you know you're in trouble when your mom uses your middle name? Well, my brothers always knew they were in trouble if my parents used their first names!"

"What about you? Is Arwen your first name? What's your middle name?"

"My full name is Arwen Jane. I got lucky and my brothers have never forgiven me for it!"

"Anyone ever call you AJ?"

"Not if they wanted to breathe through their nose again! I usually went by Jane. I got teased too much if the teachers called me Arwen."

"Is it all right if I call you AJ? I like that."

"Only if I can call you DJ!" Her chin went up in challenge.

"Deal. But you'll be the only person who can. And only when we're alone."

"Alone?" She looked around as if searching for other people. "That shouldn't be too much of a problem."

There was a moment of silence as both scientists remembered the situation they were in.

"I'll, uh, I'll go get dinner." Daniel picked up the plates and spoons and left the hut.

After they'd eaten, Daniel scrubbed the dirty dishes with gravel and gave them a quick rinse with a little water. He put some more wood into the fire and settled nearby relishing the quiet and the warmth of the fire.

He could hear AJ moving around inside the hut and debated with himself about going back in. She settled the debate when she appeared at the door of the hut and slowly walked over to him.

"You really shouldn't be up, or out here. It's cold and you're still sick."

"I just couldn't stand to stay cooped up another minute. I won't stay long. I promise, Mommy." Her voice was light and playful.

Daniel blushed at her teasing words. Jack had been the only person in his life who'd ever teased him and he wasn't sure how to take it.

"You ever spend any time in the desert?" Daniel was watching the star splashed night sky and remembered that on Earth the best places for stargazing were the desert, the top of a mountain, and the middle of the ocean.

"Just a couple of spring breaks in Palm Springs, but we weren't exactly there to enjoy nature…well, maybe the nature of the human male, but not mother nature."

Daniel raised his eyebrows and looked at her over the top of his glasses.

"Um, a little too much information?" She snickered back at him.

"I, um, I guess…well…yes!"

She laughed and rolled her grey eyes at him. "Hey, I grew up with four brothers! They were so over protective that I had to show them I could do what I wanted to as soon as I got out from under their thumbs. I was a little wild in college."

Daniel thought briefly how different she was from Sha're. Sha're had been quiet and shy with him at first. As they grew comfortable in their marriage, she was loving and gentle. AJ was definitely more outgoing and openly fun loving. The though of how much time they might be spending together before getting home flitted briefly across his mind before he shook it out.

Daniel looked back at her and even in the flickering light from the campfire; he could see that she was rapidly tiring.

"Let's get you back to bed. You shouldn't overdo it or you'll be sick again." Daniel stood and helped support her back to the hut. He gave her a couple more aspirin for the pain in her ribs and as soon as she was tucked into her sleeping bag her breathing slowed and Daniel knew she was asleep.


	10. Chapter 10

A/N: Don't worry, Krys, the rest of the team will eventually show up. I believe in happy endings; of course Daniel must go through hell first! What's a good Daniel story without a little whumping?

* * *

Restless and annoyed with himself, Daniel left the hut and wandered out into the cold desert night. He felt guilty for letting the thought of sleeping with AJ pass through his mind. Sha're had been dead for almost four years and he still felt ashamed every time he thought about another woman.

He decided to fill some time by gathering some pinon nuts and acorns. He went back into the hut and dumped out his backpack. He then spent a couple of hours scavenging for nuts.

When he arrived back at the hut, he found AJ struggling to stand. He dropped his pack and hastened over to help her.

"What do you think you're doing, getting up without my help?" Daniel scolded her gently.

"I need to pee and you weren't here to help." AJ wished she could see his face. She knew him just well enough to know he'd be blushing lightly. Very attractive picture that made in her head.

"Ummm…ah…OK. Let me help you and I'll show you where I've set up a latrine." _ I'm thirty-six years old! You'd think by now I wouldn't blush at normal bodily functions._

That chore taken care of, AJ and Daniel sat by the campfire and sorted through the nuts he'd gathered, separating pinon and acorn, tossing out rotten ones.

"What are you going to do with these? Do we just eat them like peanuts?"

"The acorns are pretty bitter unless they're boiled first. That removes the tannic acid. Then you can dry or roast them and eat, or cook them in a stew. You can grind them and make a paste to thicken stews. You could make flour with them, but that's pretty horrible stuff. I also plan on making a kind of coffee from them. Not quite up to the standards of a good Columbian coffee, but better than drinking lukewarm water all the time. It would also be great to have on chilly nights like this." Daniel continued sorting as he worked beside AJ. "Pinon nuts, pinones in Spanish, can be roasted and eaten alone or added to lots of other foods. They're really good."

"Wow. How'd you learn so much about desert survival?"

"I grew up on digs in Egypt with my parents and then I spent a year on a desert planet with the native people. I learned a lot about how to survive on desert food there." Daniel wasn't ready to open up to her about Sha're.

"What do your parents do?"

"Archeologists." He didn't correct the tense by letting he know they're now dead.

"Ah! No wonder you know so much about ancient cultures. You grew up right in the middle of them." AJ stuck an acorn in her mouth and bit down. "Yuck! That's nasty!" She spit the bitter mush out and groaned from the pain in her sides. She began coughing, crying, and laughing all at the same time.

Daniel jumped up to help, but had absolutely no idea what to do at first. Suddenly, he ran back into the hut and grabbed her canteen. He offered it to her and she took a mouthful of water, rinsed and spit. She finally drank some of the water, tears of pain and laughter running down her cheeks.

"You told me acorns were bitter, but I just had to find out for myself. My brothers were right! I'm such an idiot!" She grinned up at Daniel, who was still hovering over her, not sure what to make of this woman. She was not like anyone he'd ever known before.

"Are you all right? Can I get something for you?" Daniel thought there must be something he could do to help.

"Yep, a new brain would be great." She looked back at Daniel, who was now kneeling next to her, and saw that he was genuinely concerned about her. She felt ashamed for causing him to worry about her. She placed her hand on his knee and said, "I'm really OK. I should know better than to ignore advice from people who are more knowledgeable than I, but I've always had to test things. If my mom said, 'Don't touch. It's hot," I had to touch and find out. Thanks for worrying about me. You've literally saved my life the past few days."

"Yeah, well, I'm also the one who led you into the damned building in the first place. This is all entirely my fault." Daniel stood up and scrubbed his fingers through his hair, frustrated. "It's starting to get light. Let me get you back to the hut and I want to take care of a few things out here before we go to bed for the day."

AJ blinked up at him, totally amazed that he could possibly think that the predicament they were in was his responsibility. She had been thinking that this amazing man had no character faults, but he really took the responsibly of the whole world onto his own shoulders. It occurred to her suddenly that while he knew quite a bit about her family, she knew nothing about his. _He's a very private man in a situation that doesn't allow much privacy. I'll have to try and remember to give him the space he needs._


	11. Chapter 11

A/N: Krys, "killing you with short chapters" about Daniel. Hum, death by Daniel. Ooooh, I couldn't post what I'd like to write about **that**. I'm a kindergarten teacher - my kids' parents would freak if they knew my libidinous thoughts!

* * *

**Day 4**

They slept most of the day. AJ woke first and looked over to see Daniel curled up like a little boy. He was turned to face her and she watched and wondered who this man was who was so intelligent, morally and physically strong, but could make women want to mother him. A handsome man who is unsure of himself appeals not only to the sensuality in a woman, but also to her mothering instinct. _God, he's hot! Oh, man, I'm stuck here alone with him for who knows how long. It's a good thing I can't move. _

As if he heard her, Daniel's eyes opened and met her's. AJ blushed and cleared her throat. "Morning, DJ."

He closed his eyes briefly and gave her a half smile. "Coffee ready yet?"

"If only!" AJ grinned, relieved that he couldn't read her mind. "DJ, could you help me up? I need to go to the bathroom again."

"Sure, but don't take too long. I'm right after you."

After that was taken care of, Daniel made AJ go back into the hut. It was still very hot outside and he didn't want her outside any longer than she needed to be. Daniel opened a cheese omelet, hash browns and bacon MRE and they split it.

"I'd like to figure out a way to rig a shower down near the oasis. Washing in a pot just isn't the same. I also need to find a way for us to do some laundry. Can you think of anything else we need?"

"Electricity, TV, radio, a space ship? How about a stargate?" AJ immediately regretted what she said when she saw his face. _He is trying so hard to make me comfortable and I just stepped on his ego. I am such a jerk._

"DJ, I'm so sorry I said that. I'm always saying what pops into my head without thinking. You have done so much to make this work. Please, just forget I ever said that." AJ looked up from her plate into Daniel's eyes.

Daniel blinked several times, ducked his head and then looked back up to meet AJ's eyes. "It's OK."

"DJ, how long do you think I'll need to keep my ribs wrapped?"

"Getting uncomfortable?"

"Yeah, it's really hard to breathe and it's hot."

"I can unwrap them and see how you feel. I'll warn you though, it'll probably take anywhere from a month to three months to really feel better."

"Speaking from experience?"

"Oh, yeah!" His eyes twinkled in sympathy and she relaxed, hoping that he'd forgiven her for insulting his abilities earlier.

He moved behind her, untied the strips and unwrapped her ribs. She breathed in deeply. Her eyes widened in surprise then slammed shut as she tried vainly to hold back the tears of pain.

"OK, that was a mistake," she gasped.

"Do you want me to wrap them up again?"

"No, I just need to remember not to breathe while I'm conscious." AJ's face was pasty, her breath rapid and shallow as she struggled to control the pain.

Daniel stayed behind her and allowed her to slump against him for support. He ran his hand over her hair, soothing her and muttering quietly in her ear. After a few minutes her breathing became steadier and she relaxed against him.

"God, DJ, how is it with your talents that you never married? Any woman would kill to have you."

Daniel froze momentarily and then continued to soothe her.

"What did I say this time? It seems every time I open my mouth I'm insulting or hurting you somehow." AJ had caught the change in his body, even though he tried to cover it quickly.

"I was married. She died several years ago." Daniel hoped that some day it would get easier to say that.

AJ pulled herself away from Daniel and turned to look at him. "Daniel, I'm so sorry. I didn't know. I haven't been on base long and I ignore gossip, so if someone told me, I didn't pay much attention."

He smiled at her, trying to make her feel comfortable.

She looked at him, seeing that brilliant smile with a tinge of sadness and an uncertain little boy peeking out of his blue eyes. _Oh, god, I'm done for! My ribs better heal in record time, because I'm going to have a hard time keeping my hands to myself._

"If you're OK, I'm going to take care of the dishes. I'll be right back. The sun's still up and I don't want to be outside for very long."

"Before you go, could you hand me one of my journals and a pen? I'd like to write for a while."

Daniel burrowed through their pile of stuff and came up with what she wanted. He helped her sit against a backpack and made sure she was settled before he gathered their dishes and left the hut.


	12. Chapter 12

The days followed, one after another, each day much like the day before. Daniel continued to trap small animals, gather food and take care of their basic needs. AJ gradually was able to contribute to some of the less physical work. Daniel rigged up a shower using several rabbit skins he'd sewn together as a hanging water bag that you could tip when you pulled on a fishing line and pour water on yourself. When the water hung in the hot sun all day, they were able to have hot showers.

Daniel kept track of the length of the days and noticed that the days were becoming shorter and the nights longer. They decided that summer was coming to an end and soon they'd be able to work during the daylight.

Daniel taught AJ how to play Mancala with stones and holes dug in the ground. He found enough different colored stones for them to play checkers and they had each begun to carve their own chess pieces so they could play that. Daniel found some berries and used some of the juice to stain a wooden checker board and one set of the chess pieces. AJ began to draw a set of playing cards using the pages from her journal as a surprise for Daniel.

After about a month, AJ was almost back to normal physically and she decided that she needed to get back into good physical shape. They had talked about walking out of their oasis to try and find the stargate and she needed to renew her physical strength again.

"DJ, have you ever done any martial arts training?"

"Just basic self defense. Jack and Teal'c and I like to box or play basketball."

"Can I teach you? I've got a third level black belt in Tang Soo Do and I'd like to start practicing again." AJ stripped to her spots bra and boxer briefs (she wore those over regulation panties because the women on the other SG teams told her it was a better way to stay modest around all the men they worked with off world).

"Sure, anything to help a friend. But are you sure you're ready for this?"

"I'll start slow. I won't kick your butt too much, Dr. Jackson." AJ grinned at him and started stretching.

Daniel stood back and watched her slow graceful movements. He had tried not to notice that she was a beautiful woman, but having her half undressed and stretching was a painful reminder that she was a woman and he was a man - who hadn't dated a woman since Sha're. _Jackson, she's a colleague and when we get back to SGC, she'll forget all about you._

"OK, just follow me and I'll teach you the first form."

She began the stylized combat forms and Daniel followed. He'd done enough other physical training that he caught on quickly. They began training several hours daily in addition to their regular chores.

After a couple of weeks, she started to teach him the sparring moves, which brought them into close physical contact. Each of them was very aware of the nearness of the other and tried to remain as distant as possible during the rest of the day.

**Seven weeks at the oasis**

Late one afternoon, Daniel went down to the oasis to set a couple of traps. He'd been successful in catching one or two animals a day and they dried the meat left from what they couldn't eat fresh. He hoped to have a large amount for the time when they were ready to start looking for the stargate. They'd also quit eating the MREs so they could carry that for food. AJ had been making water bags from the skins so they'd be able to carry as much water as possible with them. You never knew in the desert where you might find water again.

When he'd finished, he walked slowly back to the hut. He both dreaded and yearned to see AJ. They'd been together alone for almost two months now and he thought he might be falling in love with her. But then, she was the only other person around. And that scared him. What if it wasn't really love, but just convenience?

Daniel entered the hut without looking at AJ. He pulled his journal out from under his sleeping bag and sat in the fading light to write. This time instead of writing about what was happening, he wrote about what he was feeling.

_Seven weeks. Almost two months. It seems as if we've been alone together forever and sometimes it seems just a blink of an eye. I don't want to get involved with her as long as we're alone. I don't want to find out it was only a case of limited accessibility. What if when we get back we find out we have nothing in common? Out here, she's all I have to keep me sane. God, if I were alone, I'd be out of my mind by now. She makes me laugh. No one, not even Sha're, has ever done that before. She seems to know when I need to be alone and doesn't try to get me to talk to her. Sha're would try to get me to open up to her – of course she would start kissing me, running her hands over me - oh, god, I miss her - and that always worked to get me out of my quiet moods. AJ has never touched me unless there is a reason. Maybe she's just not interested. I never asked her if there's someone waiting for her and she's never said. I'll just keep our relationship on a friendship level and after we get home, then I'll see what happens._

While Daniel was writing in his journal, AJ took her's out and began writing.

_I wonder if DJ is so shy he won't make the first move or if he's really not interested. I do believe I've come to love this man the past few months. He is such an incredible person. Thoughtful, both in the sense that he mulls things over constantly, and that he seems to think of what I need or want before he takes care of his needs and wants. I can picture this man in my life forever. A little house, a couple of kids. A porch swing where we can sit, holding hands, and wave to the neighbors as they walk by. Heck, who am I kidding? I want the life my parents have had and I want it with DJ. I still don't know anything about his private life. He said his parents were archeologists; I wonder if they still are. He also said his wife died. I seem to remember reading somewhere that most happily married people who lose a spouse marry again within a few years. Maybe he has a girl already. That's it! He's got a girl and here I am trying to seduce him. OK, from now on, I back completely off. No touching or longing looks. Yeah, right! When we get back home, I'm fighting for him._


	13. Chapter 13

A/N: This is short, but sweet! Krys, I guess he does whatever he does when he's off world on a mission with other people around - use your imagination! (Dangerous suggestion.)

* * *

**Week 10**

They'd distanced themselves from each other. Barely spoke, unless it was necessary. Each sure the other wanted it that way. Both thinking it was for the best. If Jack had been there, he would have slapped Daniel upside the head and told him to make a move, but Jack wasn't there and Daniel felt alone.

Finally, late one afternoon, AJ had had enough. "DJ, I can't live like this any longer. I feel like there's a wall between us and neither one of us has been willing to knock it down. If you're not interested in a romantic relationship with me, fine, but please, please, we need to be friends while we're here. I miss playing games with you and teasing you and sparring with you. God, Daniel, I miss you, and you're right here!" AJ's voice broke as she fought to hold back tears of frustration and loss.

Daniel sat on his sleeping bag across from AJ, stunned. He blinked several times at her and then pushed his scraggly hair out of his eyes as he processed what she had said.

"AJ…romantic…um…I thought…I thought maybe you had someone back home and that's why you were so distant. I mean, after all, in the situation we're in, it's hard enough to be loyal to someone you might never see again. I just didn't want to push."

"I thought maybe you had a girlfriend back home. It seemed that just as we were getting comfortable with each other, you suddenly pulled back. I just figured that since you're such a great guy, someone would have snatched you up by now."

"Who? I can't really have a relationship with someone outside the SGC. How the hell would I explain why I'm gone all the time or hurt so often when I'm a translator? Who in their right mind would put up with that crap?" Daniel still hadn't moved from his side of the hut. He sat rocking himself slightly, unaware of the self-comforting movements.

"OK. I'm just going to ask straight out." AJ moved over to sit directly in front of Daniel, her knees just touching his. "Are you at all attracted to me? Is there a possibility that we could have a relationship beyond friendship? I'll tell you, you're driving me nuts! I'm so turned on all the time I can't think straight. That's never, never happened to me before."

Daniel laughed, "Join the club!" He took off his glasses and looked her directly in her eyes. "I've missed your candor and ability to make me laugh, even when I want to cry."

Daniel leaned forward and cradled her face in his hands, brushing her cheeks tenderly with his thumbs. She sucked in her breath, holding it. His eyes drifted down to her lips and watched as the tip of her tongue unconsciously slid along the upper lip, moistening it.

He looked back into her eyes. "You know there's no turning back? Once I kiss you, I won't stop. So if this isn't what you want, say so now."

She dropped her eyes to his neck and saw that his pulse was jumping. She reached up with her fingertip and touched the spot on his neck that throbbed with his life's blood. She sucked her lower lip in and scraped it with her teeth.

She peered back up into his eyes and felt alive for the first time in months. Her fingertip rose from his neck to his lips and she outlined them with her trembling finger.

He closed his eyes, fighting for control. "AJ, it's been a very long time since I've... If you don't stop, I'm going to lose it right now. As it is, this won't take long, sorry."

Nodding, she backed away from him and began pulling his shirt up. At the first touch of her hand on his body, Daniel reached for her and began stripping her clothing off as fast as he could. Clothes flew around the hut until there were no more left to remove.

He laid her back onto his sleeping bag and sat back on his heels, looking at this incredible woman who was offering herself to him, freely. "AJ, this will be fast, but give me a few minutes and then we'll do it right."

Her answer was to pull him down covering her and wrap her legs around his waist. With a moan, he vowed his love with his body.


	14. Chapter 14

A/N: Nightshae - here's some talking! Krys - I've always been a sucker for long-haired geeks. Put glasses on a long-haired geek, and he can do anything he wants to me. Sigh...

* * *

"AJ, there's something we didn't talk about last night," Daniel began before she could interrupt him - again. They were tucked inside Daniel's sleeping bag, her head on his shoulder, their hands tracing lazy trails on each other's body.

"DJ, as I remember, there wasn't any talking going on. Lots of moaning and other uses of your multilingual, talented tongue, but no talking." AJ smirked at him as his face turned pink. "After what you did to me last night – several times, thank you - you'd better turn red! I'm surprised there's enough blood in your body to rush to your face. Of course, I could help it change directions away from your face." She wiggled her eyebrows at him as she slid her hand lower down his chest.

Daniel propped himself up on one elbow, grabbed her hand, and stopped her. "AJ, I really need to ask something. What do we do if you get pregnant?"

"Pick names?" She was trying to push him onto his back, but he was resisting.

"Arwen Jane! Stop! I'm serious!"

"Umm, me too." She nibbled his ear.

"God, AJ, stop! Stop! Stop! For just a few minutes, please." Daniel was beginning to pant.

She backed away from him and leaned back, but continued to eye his body suggestively.

"AJ, don't look at me like I'm a slice of pizza! We really need to talk about this."

"OK. You're right. By the way, I found an opened condom in my med kit. What were you doing while I was out of it?" She ran a finger up and down his arm as she teased him.

Progressing from pink to bright red, Daniel quickly explained to her how he'd used it to get her to drink water when she was semiconscious.

She stopped her teasing and starred at him. "God, Daniel. You are absolutely the most amazing man I've ever known, both in and out of bed." Tears of wonder sprang to her eyes.

Daniel leaned in and swept them away with his thumb. "OK, now that I have your attention, what happens if you get pregnant? This isn't exactly the scenario I had in mind for raising a family."

"Well, for a little while we're OK. Any woman who goes through the gate has to get a shot every three months and since this was my first trip, my shot was the day before we left. I won't get pregnant for a few more weeks. After that, I guess we go to the rhythm method and other creative uses of our bodies."

Daniel went cross-eyed as the possibilities flew across the video screen in his mind. He reached out and caressed her tummy. "You'll be so beautiful when you swell with our child." He pulled her into his arms and gently cradled her. "After Sha're died, I gave up all hope of finding someone to love and create a family with. You've given me more than you know. You've given me back my life."

Weeping softly in his arms, she pulled him down into a soothing kiss. Looking up into his ocean blue eyes, she said, "You must love her very much. Tell me about her."

Holding his new love, Daniel told her about his lost love.


	15. Chapter 15

A/N: This is the half-way mark!

* * *

Driven by hunger, Daniel and AJ finally left the hut about noon. They wandered down to the oasis for a quick shower before they got something to eat. While Daniel was building a fire, AJ stood up. 

"DJ, did you hear that?" She turned toward the north searching the sky.

"No. I didn't hear anything. What did it sound like?" Daniel stood and moved next to her, scanning the cloudless sky.

"It sounded like an airplane, only not."

"Yeah, that's defines it clearly." Daniel ruffled her hair affectionately.

"I guess I was just hearing things. What's for lunch?"

"Let's see. We can have rabbit stew with acorns. We can have rabbit stew with pinon nuts. We can have rabbit stew with diced cactus or…you can have rabbit stew with me!"

Daniel snatched her up around the waist and swung her around and around while she hung on for dear life, her arms around his neck. Laughing, he set her down and she pulled herself closer. He leaned down and took her lower lip between his teeth and tugged.

Her eyes flew opened and she wrenched herself out of Daniel's arms, running toward the oasis. Completely surprised, (_I may not be Brad Pitt, but no women has ever run from my kiss before)_ his eyes followed her path and he saw what she was running toward.

Just on the other side of the wadi, a tel'tak was descending.

Daniel ran and grabbed AJ, pulling her back to their hut.

"It could be a goa'uld!"

He snatched up his Berretta and the clips.

"Stay here." His voice was no longer that of the man she knew, but that of a commander, used to being obeyed. So of course, she followed him out of the hut.

Daniel stood just outside their hut, legs spread and both hands holding the weapon pointed at the alien ship. AJ had never seen the warrior side of Daniel. She'd only known the academician and gentle man. She would never have believed that her DJ was capable of turning instantly into the man she saw in front of her. A man who would kill to protect what he valued.

AJ stood just outside the hut's opening watching Daniel, while he watched the tel'tak. Slowly a door opened and a figure descended. AJ sensed, rather that saw, Daniel tense and prepare for a fight. "Get down, AJ, now!"

AJ obeyed and kept her eyes on him, not the threatening ship across the wadi. Abruptly, Daniel relaxed, dropped the weapon, and began running toward the tel'tak. AJ shifted her eyes from Daniel to the emerging figure. Sam!

She rose and ran toward rescue.


	16. Chapter 16

A/N: Krys: "Now what?" The tried-and-true story line for romance is "boy meets girl, boy gets girl, boy loses girl, boy gets girl." Well, we've done the first two, now it's time for the third. There will be a happy ending - eventually, because this is Daniel and he must be happy!

* * *

"Thank God, you're alive!" Sam came running toward Daniel and enveloped him in a breath-taking hug. Streams of unashamed tears of relief marking his cheeks, Daniel held on to Sam for dear life.

AJ watched Sam and Daniel clinging to each other and her heart stopped. She could see the love between the two team mates and knew that Daniel did have someone who had waited for him. Heartbroken, AJ stood and waited.

Teal'c and Jack emerged from the ship. Daniel, still held by a crying Sam, looked up as his friends approached him.

"DanielJackson, it is a great relief to see you well." Teal'c's jaw twitched with suppressed emotion.

Sam released Daniel, but held on to his hand with both of hers, afraid he would vanish if she let go. Jack stepped up to Daniel and just looked for a moment, not sure he was real. He broke out into a huge smile and threw his arms around the younger man, burying his face in Daniel's neck.

"God, Daniel, we thought we'd never see you again…again! You have got to stop disappearing on us." Jack stepped back to get a good look at his friend, who had been missing for almost three months, but continued to pat him on the cheek affectionately. "How the hell did you survive in this god-forsaken land?"

"It's desert, Jack. I'm always at home in the desert." Daniel turned to Teal'c and the jaffa clasped both of Daniel's shoulders with his large hands, not speaking a word, but conveying his relief and joy with his touch.

"How did you find us?" Daniel turned back to see AJ, waiting just out of reach.

"Why don't you go pack up and Sam can explain it on our way home." Jack was anxious to get his archeologist back to SGC where he could lock him up and never let him out again.

"Sure. There isn't much. It'll only take about ten minutes." Daniel jogged back with AJ. "Come on. Let's get ready to go home, AJ."

AJ followed Daniel back into the hut and looked at the small space that had been their home for almost three months. She watched Daniel cheerfully stuffing his meager belongings into his backpack. She was sad to be leaving the place where she had found him. In spite of the circumstances, she had some wonderful memories here.

She began sorting through her things, leaving behind things that had been life saving, but were no longer needed. She packed her journals, the chess pieces they had carved, the paper deck of cards she had made for Daniel, and left the rest.

Daniel turned toward her. "Are you sad, leaving all this behind?"

"A little. It's been home for so long and I never expected anyone to find us. I really thought we'd have to find the gate."

Daniel threw an arm around her, pulled her close and kissed the top of her head. "It's OK now. We're going home."

"Home. Wow. Oh, god, Daniel! My family must have been frantic! They were really concerned when I took this job. I think they figured I'd get lost somewhere in the Middle East, kidnapped by wacko extremists." AJ could picture her parents; her dad embracing her mom and reassuring her. "Let's go. I need to let them know I'm fine."

Daniel took her hand and they left the oasis.


	17. Chapter 17

AJ settled in a far corner of the tel'tak and watched Daniel as he told his team mates about their adventures at the oasis. Sam explained how Sergeant Lewis had seen the flash of light as they had entered the abandoned building, and watched them vanish. She figured it was a device that worked like Thor's Hammer and had transported them somewhere. The problem had been to find out where. She'd done some experimenting with the transporter and made an educated guess at the range. The rest of the time, they'd just had to work on a search pattern until they found the lost scientists. They'd been searching for almost four weeks.

"How far away from the gate were we? We were about ready to begin to try and find the gate since we didn't think anyone would be able to find us." Daniel sat hip-to-hip, shoulder-to-should with Sam.

"You were about six thousand miles away, with an ocean between you and the gate. You'd never have made it." Jack hadn't taken his eyes off Daniel, sure that if he did the younger man would vanish again. "It's a good thing you hadn't left the oasis or we might never have found you."

AJ sat watching Daniel with his friends. Sam never let go of Daniel, always kept a hand on him, as if she were trying to hold him down. AJ watched as Daniel would occasionally pat her hand or give it a squeeze. She saw the looks that passed between Sam and Daniel, both always grinning. AJ was convinced that if Daniel and Sam had been alone there would have been a lot more touching going on.

She finally turned away from the group, curled up and went to sleep, tears of loss sliding down her cheeks.

XXXXXXXXXX

They flew back to the nearest Tok'ra base, where Jacob awaited them. He'd made arrangements for them to borrow the ship and would later take them to the closest planet with a gate. The team could gate home and Jacob would return with the tel'tak to the Tok'ra.

Jacob stood waiting as he watched the ship's descent. Sam emerged first, with a huge smile on her face and Jacob knew the mission had been successful. Sam ran to her father and hugged him.

"Daniel's safe, Dad. Thanks for getting us the ship. We'd never have been able to find him without your help."

"Any time, Sammy." Jacob was a softy when it came to his little girl. "Come on inside. Rest, eat, and I'll take you home tomorrow."

Jacob led the small group underground into the Tok'ra's hidden base. He showed them to a couple of rooms the team could share. Then he showed Daniel and AJ where they could shower and change into fresh clothes. Theirs were pretty ragged.

"When you're ready, I'll have some hot, fresh food sent to your rooms. You two are probably ready to eat something more interesting than what you've been having." Jacob grinned at Daniel and AJ.

"Anything will do, except rabbit… or chicken…or anything tasting remotely like chicken." replied Daniel, screwing up his face.

"Pizza and beer would be great! But I've learned to eat almost anything the past few months." AJ liked Sam's dad. It was the first time she'd met a Tok'ra and she'd expected to be intimidated by him, but he was warm and helpful.

AJ stopped Sam's dad with a gentle hand on his arm. "Jacob, before you go, is there anyway to get word to my family immediately that I'm safe. I know they'll be frantic."

"Not from here. We don't have access to a gate, but as soon as you arrive back at the SGC tomorrow I'm sure General Hammond will let you call them." Jacob gave her a reassuring pat on her hand and left the group.

"Well, I'm going to take the longest, hottest shower in recorded history. I'm sure you guys have some catching up to do. Daniel, I just might save you some hot water." AJ left with a bundle of clean BDUs Sam had given her.

Hot, welcoming water streaming over her body, AJ slumped to the floor and allowed herself the luxury of crying. She mourned the loss of DJ, even before she'd had a chance to accustom herself to him. Tremors pulsing through her body, she cried for the little house they'd never share. Tears mingled with the hot water as she huddled on the floor trying to merge with alien walls.

Finally, her optimistic nature surfaced from the emotional wreckage, and she stood. She squeezed a handful of shampoo into her hand and tortured her scalp into cleanliness. She repeated the process with the shower gel and scrubbed her skin until it shined.

Turning off the shower, she emerged, wrapped a towel around her tangled hair and vigorously annihilated every bit of moisture on her skin with another towel. Determined not to let Daniel see how he had broken her heart, she dressed, then dried and combed her hair.

She reentered the group's room three-quarters of an hour after leaving, shinny clean and ready to face Daniel.

"All yours, Daniel. I might have left some hot water, but no promises." She threw him a grin that didn't reach her eyes.

Daniel had turned to see her enter the room. He'd never seen her with her long, chestnut brown hair loose, waving down her back. The few times he'd seen her on base and the whole time at the oasis, she always kept it pulled back. The startling sight pulled him toward her and as he reached up to caress her hair, he caught the warning in her eyes. _Keep away. Don't touch._ He couldn't have received the message any clearer if she'd shouted it.

Confused and hurt, Daniel grabbed his clean clothes and headed to the shower. He let the hot fingers of water massage the muscles in his shoulders and back that he had tortured over the past three months. Relaxing, he scrubbed his hair and body, Daniel tried to comprehend what was going through AJ's mind since they had been picked up. As he reran the day through his mind, it occurred to him that she hadn't come anywhere near him. She had isolated herself in the tel'tak and he'd been so caught up in the relief and joy of rescue and reuniting with his friends, that he'd ignored her.

Distraught by his lack of compassion for her, he determined he would watch her closely. If what they had shared at the oasis was just a fling for her, then he would back off. He wouldn't push himself on her if she wasn't interested. He'd wait and watch.


	18. Chapter 18

A/N: Krys - I LOVE roller coasters! (Not the emotional kind, however.) I hate anything that spins me around! My kids made me sick at Disneyland on the Teacups - embarrassed the heck out of them!

* * *

Daniel and AJ eyed each other secretively the rest of the evening, both too unsure of themselves in the brand new relationship to want to risk being hurt.

Sam, Jack and Teal'c were too happy to have their friend back to notice the tension between Daniel and AJ. They included her in their celebration that evening and her innate friendliness won them over. She was able to keep up with Jack's offbeat sense of humor and the two kept up a mock verbal battle all evening. AJ was a natural touchy-feely person, and by the end of the evening Daniel was convinced that she was attracted to Jack.

Sam and AJ finally retired to their room and left the men together. It had been a long day for all five people and they were all physically and emotionally exhausted.

XXXXXXXXXX

The next morning they arose, ate and met Jacob at the tel'tak. It would only be a short three or four hour flight to the nearest gate. Daniel and AJ sat on the floor, far away from each other, with Teal'c and Jack between them. AJ spent the time on the floor with her knees drawn up, head resting on them, and her arms thrown over her head, isolating herself from the others. Daniel sat with his feet planted apart, knees drawn up, elbows resting on his knees with his hands dangling between, and his head thrown back against the wall, eyes closed, defeated.

Only Teal'c picked up on the tension between the two and he spent his time shifting his gaze from one to the other, trying to understand the problem.

Sam sat in the copilot's seat and spent the precious time with her father. Jack slept.

Jacob set them down next to the gate. While he and Sam said their good-byes, Daniel dialed home. As soon as the event horizon formed, the group stepped through.

General Hammond was waiting at the bottom of the ramp. "Welcome home Dr. Jackson, Dr. Jago, SG1. Report to the infirmary. We'll debrief tomorrow at 0800, give you people some time to rest." He walked up to Daniel and clapped him on the back in affection.

AJ walked up to General Hammond. "Excuse me, sir. May I use a phone first? To let my family know I'm safe."

"Of course. You can use the phone in my office. Shut the door for privacy." General Hammond remembered the call he'd had to make to her parents over two months ago, letting them know their daughter was missing. He was relieved that this phone call would bring them joy.

AJ dashed up the stairs and into Hammond's office. She punched in the numbers of her parent's phone – the same number they'd had for over thirty years – and waited for someone to pick up.

"Hello?"

"Mom, it's Arwen." Silence. "Mom. It really is me. Mom? Mom?"

There was utter silence on the phone from California. After a couple of seconds, she could hear her father calling her mother's name. "Linda, are you all right? Linda, what's wrong?"

"Hello, who is this?" Arwen's father had the phone now.

"Dad, it's me, Arwen. I'm home. I'm OK." She had to force out the words between sobs of joy.

"Arwen? My baby girl? You're safe?"

"Yes, Dad. I'm safe. Look, I can't talk long. I was rescued yesterday and this is the first chance I've had to get to a phone. I have to go the infirmary for a check-up, but I'll call you tonight when we can talk longer."

"Wait! Can we come get you? Where are you? When are you coming home? God, there's so much to say." Bob was forcing his words out between tears of relief.

"I'm on the base in Colorado Springs. You stay there. I'm sure I'll be able to leave tomorrow and I'll catch a plane for California. I want to go home. I need to be with my family. Call everyone else and let them know I'll be home in a day or two. I love you, Daddy. Kiss Mom for me." Arwen hung up and collapsed to her knees in tears of happiness. Shortly, she gathered herself together and headed to the infirmary.


	19. Chapter 19

A/N: Krys – Daniel meets her family in the next chapter – tomorrow!

* * *

Several hours later, the doctor had completed tests on both Daniel and AJ. They were sitting on neighboring beds, while Sam, Jack and Teal'c stood behind Daniel. General Hammond was standing at the foot of Dr. Jago's bed.

"As far as I can tell both of you are in excellent health, considering what you've been through." Dr. Brightman flipped through their charts. "Dr. Jago, your ribs were merely, cracked, not broken, and have healed nicely, thanks to your care, Dr. Jackson. Other than needing to put back on a few pounds, I'd say you both are incredibly lucky. I would like to keep you both here overnight for observation and to wait on some of the blood tests. We're still looking for parasites and alien bacteria. You may leave the infirmary and go to private quarters the rest of the day, but I don't want you around other SGC personnel until the results are back on those tests. Come back here by 2100 and get some sleep. Understood?" She looked at both patients and waited for them to nod in acknowledgement.

"General Hammond, may I impose upon you again and phone my parents? I told them I'll call when I knew when I could go home."

"Absolutely. I'll go with you back to my office."

"Come on, Danny, let's get you out of here for a few hours. Teal'c has his Star Wars video set and we can watch in his quarters." Jack led his team out of the infirmary, looking for all the world like a mother duck leading her waddling ducklings.

Arwen called her parents again and this time talked to her mother. "Mom, I'll be getting out tomorrow… I'm fine. The doctor is just waiting for a few blood tests to come back from the lab to be sure… Yes, Mom, he said I'm in 'excellent health' – his words… No, don't come here. You won't be able to get into the infirmary anyway… Yes, top secret base. You remember all that clearance stuff we had to go through before I was hired… Yes, I'll get the first plane out that I can… I love you too, Mom. Let me talk to Dad."

"Sorry, about this, General, but you know how parents are!" She rolled her eyes at the grandfatherly gentleman seating behind his desk. His eyes twinkled back at her in understanding and amusement.

"Hey, Dad… Yes, I just went through all that with Mom. She can tell you… I don't know what time… Maybe noon? You want to what?" Her voice squeaked in surprise on the last word. "Dad, I can't ask him that!... Why? Because he's a general. Dad, he's my boss!... Yes, Dad. OK."

"Um, excuse me, General, but my father would like to speak to you. 'One father to another' he says." AJ's face flushed under her tan.

General Hammond grinned and accepted the phone from Arwen. "This is General Hammond." He paused and listened for several minutes. "Yes, she's receiving the best medical care the Air Force has to offer… She looks good."

Arwen's eyes rolled and she dropped her face in her hands, embarrassed beyond belief. _My father is asking the General about my health! Oh, Lord, just open up a nice big hole! Right here, beneath my feel. I'll never ask for anything again."_

"Of course, Mr. Jago. I'll see to it… Thank you. Good bye." Hammond set the phone back in its receiver and turned to Arwen.

"He says he'll make arrangements for someone to pick you up in the parking lot tomorrow and take you to the airport in Denver. You're not to bring a thing; they'll get you what you need when you get home." Hammond snickering at her embarrassment of her father's making him - a two-star general, commander of the most top secret base on Earth - a message boy.

"Thank you, sir. I think my family has imposed upon you and embarrassed me enough for one day. I'll…I'll just go now." She fled at top speed.

She went back to the infirmary because she didn't know where else to go. Daniel was off with the others somewhere and she couldn't go to her office and do any work, so she just sat and read a motorcycle magazine someone had left. She learned way more about motorcycles than she'd ever wanted to know.

Daniel returned promptly at 2100 that evening and found AJ already sleeping in her bed. He climbed into the bed next to hers and watched her sleep until he too, drifted off.


	20. Chapter 20

Daniel woke up confused. He was in an uncomfortably soft place. It didn't feel like his sleeping bag. He ventured a peek between his eyelids. _Ah, the infirmary – again! Well, at least this time I'm not sick, hurt, or dying. _He was just beginning to sit up when the doctor came in.

"You're both awake! Good." Dr. Brightman pulled up a chair between their beds. "I just wanted to go over the rest of the tests with you. Everything looks good. No parasites, no unidentifiable bacteria or viruses. Go home and eat. General Hammond has ordered you both to take two weeks leave. And, don't come back on base for anything." The doctor turned to Daniel, "Understood, Dr. Jackson?"

Daniel ducked his head and murmured in agreement.

"Good. Get dressed and you can leave." She patted Daniel on the back and left.

"AJ, do you have any plans for the next two weeks?" Daniel was hoping they could get together and he could find out what her feelings were toward him.

"Yes. I'm going out to California to be with my family. They need to see me to make sure I'm OK and I need to be with them for a while. I'll be back at work in two weeks. By the way, 'AJ' was left back at the oasis. It's Dr. Jago. See you later, Dr. Jackson." She gathered up her clothes and headed to the bathroom to get dressed.

_Dr. Jackson! God, from my bed to Dr. Jackson. Well, she couldn't make it much clearer than that. What god in the universe is out to see that I never find happiness?_

He left the infirmary and headed to his quarters. He planned on changing and leaving as soon as possible.

XXXXXXXXXX

Daniel rounded the corner just in time to see the elevator doors close with Arwen inside. He waited a minute and punched the button requesting that the elevator return to get him. Several minutes later when he reached the parking lot, he was greeted by the sight of the biggest mob of people he'd ever seen on base.

A huge sign strung between light poles said, "**Welcome home, Arwen. We love you.**" Beneath that sign waited at least thirty adults and a mob of children jumping up and down screaming as Arwen walked just ahead of Daniel toward them. Daniel stopped at the exit and watched.

Arwen had stepped out from the darkness of the mountain and expected to be met by a car and a driver. But, no! Her family was there. Almost every single blessed one of them. She ran to her parents who were in the center of the mob. They both wrapped themselves around their daughter and it looked as if they never intended to release her. The kids continued jumping and yelling, while the adults all seemed to be crying, even the men.

Daniel watched the emotional reunion and grieved that he wasn't part of a family like hers. It reminded him of the people on Abydos who had adopted him into their lives unconditionally.

Arwen happened to turn around and she saw him standing alone, watching her family. Her heart pounded and then dropped to her feet, just at the sight of him.

She grabbed her each of her parents by one hand and dragged them over to Daniel. "Mom, Dad, I'd like you to meet the man who saved my life in the desert. This is Dr. Daniel Jackson, my boss. Dr. Jackson, this is Bob and Linda Jago, my parents."

She watched while the group shook hands. Her mom threw her arms around Daniel and cried all over his shirt, thanking him for saving her little girl. Daniel, who was inexperienced in dealing with mothers, awkwardly patted her on the back, murmuring, "That's OK. I was happy to help." He looked helplessly at Mr. Jago, hoping he'd get the message and remove his soggy wife, but he looked like he was waiting for a turn to join the hug-fest.

Arwen, who knew Daniel well enough to know he was uncomfortable, pulled her mother away. "Sorry, Dr. Jackson, my family has always been rather demonstrative. I'm the reserved one."

Daniel snorted in disbelief. _God, AJ, you've done it again. Made me laugh when I really wanted to cry._

"Come on, Mom and Dad. I'm sure Dr. Jackson wants to get home to his family too."

Daniel watched her leave and shoved his hands in his pockets, feeling emptier than he had in years.


	21. Chapter 21

**Colorado**

Daniel unlocked his empty house and walked inside. He was right back where he started, three months ago, restless, unfocused and unhappy. At least he hadn't been bored for three months. He had never had a moment of boredom with AJ around. Everything about her fascinated him. She was more interesting to him than the city they hadn't been able to explore. Now he faced two weeks with nothing to do.

He went into the kitchen and dug out a beer. _Ten o'clock in the morning. Good way to start vacation, Jackson - drunk._ He wandered around his house, sipping occasionally at the bottle in his hand. It was too quiet. He wanted people and noise. That made him think about AJ's family. He shoved his hand into his pocket and found the camera he'd taken with him.

He'd taken it, as he always did, to take pictures of the ruins. He'd forgotten all about the city. He wondered if anyone else had been sent to explore Madalena. He moved into his study and turned on his computer. _Thank you, Jack, for paying the electricity._ He plugged the camera into his computer and brought up the first pictures.

The first few were of the city. He really had to go back there and explore. The place was incredible.

The next group was of the oasis before he'd done any building. Just virgin desert.

AJ. A picture of her sleeping under a tree down in the wadi. A picture of her sleeping in the hut. Hobbling toward him just after she'd started moving. Eating by the fire. Helping him skin a rabbit. Writing in her journal. Carving a piece for their chess board. His finger reached out to trace the curve of her cheek on the monitor screen.

He shut down the computer. He couldn't look any more. He had to get out of the house.

He had just left his study when he heard the doorbell ring. _Please, don't let it be Jack. I just can't deal with him right now._

It was Teal'c. Daniel stepped aside and let his friend enter.

"I was concerned for your well-being, DanielJackson." Teal'c's slight smile and cocked head brought a smile to Daniel's face. He had missed this man the past three months.

"I'm fine, Teal'c. The doctor said I'm fine." Daniel led him into the living room and gestured toward the couch.

Taking a seat, Teal'c continued, "I was not concerned about the state of your physical health, but your emotional health."

"What are you talking about, Teal'c?" Daniel had no idea what brought this on, but he knew his friend had insights that most people overlooked. People were so intimidated by his size that they forgot the man had over a hundred years of life experience.

"I saw the looks that passed between you and Dr. Jago on the Tok'ra base and in the tel'tak. I believe something has transpired to cause you pain. I offer my services. I would like to listen to anything you would care to share. It has been my observation that you often feel better after you talk, DanielJackson."

Daniel sat and thought for a minute. He knew Teal'c was right; he would feel better if he talked about it. "Come with me."

Daniel led Teal'c back to his study, turned the computer screen back on and let Teal'c see every picture he had taken at the oasis. Daniel had used three cards with 65 pictures on each card. Almost every one had been of Arwen.

Daniel left the room while Teal'c was looking at the pictures. He couldn't face her yet.

Teal'c came back into the living room. "I see the love you have for this woman. Is she worthy of you, DanielJackson?"

"I'm not worthy of her. She gets so much pleasure out of life. She gave so much to me. I don't know what I would have done without her. I think I would have given up and died."

"Does she not return your love?"

"While we were there, I thought she did, but as soon as you guys showed up, she shut down and became like a stranger to me. When we said good-bye on the base, she called me Dr. Jackson." Daniel stood up and began pacing, running his hands through his hair.

"She called me DJ at the oasis. She went from calling me DJ to Dr. Jackson. Teal'c, what do I do?" Daniel slumped back down in a chair, head in hands, tears threatening to spill from beneath his glasses.

"She has left to spend time with her family, has she not?"

"Yes."

"Then, it appears that there is nothing you can do at this time. Take advantage of this time. SG1 is on stand down for the next two weeks. Come with me to Chulak while I visit my son."

"Thanks, Teal'c. I would love that, but I need to be alone. I need to be alone with a bunch of people. I think I'll go to London for a week. It's been a long time since I've been there."

Teal'c nodded and wondered what planet this place called London was on.

"Teal'c, don't tell Jack where I've gone. He won't understand. I'll call you and let you know where I am." Daniel and Teal'c stood. Teal'c reached over to Daniel and pulled him into a smothering hug.

"Take care of yourself, DanielJackson. Call me every day. Colonel O'Neill will be most unhappy, but I will manage him." With a final pat on the shoulder, Teal'c left.

Daniel sat down at his computer and made travel plans for tens days in London. He could play tourist and do whatever he wanted for that time. As he stood, he noticed the camera sitting near the computer. He removed the used card and put the camera into his pocket.

An hour later, Daniel was packed and in his car headed for Denver and a flight to London.


	22. Chapter 22

**California**

"Oh, blessed smog! I'm home!" Arwen stepped off the plane her father had chartered to bring the family to meet her. She closed her eyes and listened to the sounds of home. Traffic. Planes. People. Home.

Within an hour the whole group had gathered at her parent's home, all 67 of them. Throughout the day she was never alone. Always someone who wanted to touch her and make sure she was real. Always someone who needed to hear her voice as she told about what had happened. Well, as much as she could. She couldn't explain exactly how or where she and Dr. Jackson had become stranded, so General Hammond had made up a cover story about a plane catching on fire and they'd parachuted out, getting separated from the rest of the group.

A few times, she'd had to escape to the bathroom and lock herself away from the pressure of people. She and Daniel had been alone for so long it was overwhelming to be suddenly thrust among such a large, noisy group.

By evening, she was exhausted and her parents shoved everyone out the door, promising they would get together for a picnic at the beach over the weekend.

Arwen hugged her parents goodnight and retreated to her room – still pink and frilly from the last redecorating she'd done when she was thirteen. Leaning against the closed door, she finally broke down into tears.

XXXXXXXXXX

Arwen awoke the next morning to find herself on the floor. The bed had been too soft and uncomfortable, so she'd pulled down her pillow and blanket and curled up on the floor under the window. She was used to being able to see the night sky, not that she was able to see much through the smog and city lights, but she felt closer to DJ, hoping he might be watching the same sky.

Never in her life had she felt so alone, so scared. How was she going to get on with her life without him? How was she going to deal with seeing him almost daily on base? How, in God's name, could she survive seeing him with Sam? It was too much to think about.

She opened a dresser drawer and was amazed how her mother had found the time to shop during the time between her phone call to them and when they picked her up at the base. Her dresser was filled with new clothes, all too large since she'd lost almost twenty pounds. Digging through, she found some pants with an elastic waist and a t-shirt and headed for a shower.

Emerging from the bathroom, she caught the heavenly odor of frying bacon and coffee. Those smells always meant home to her. She'd never known her father to have anything but scrambled eggs and bacon for breakfast – something she found interesting for a master chef and owner of several upscale restaurants. Bouncing down the stairs, she rounded the corner to see her mom leaning over her dad's shoulder, pouring coffee into her father's cup. He reached around and gave her a little smack on her backside and she retaliated with a punch to his shoulder. Both turned toward her, grinning, when they heard her enter.

"Get a room, people." Arwen rolled her eyes and pretended to be disgusted with their behavior. Down inside, she was mourning because she had wanted this with DJ.

"Sit down, honey. I'll get you some breakfast." Her mom gave her a quick kiss on the cheek as they passed each other.

"Arwen, I can't take the next couple of days off, but I'll make arrangements to have someone else manage the restaurants while you're home. We can do anything you want for the next two weeks." Bob reached over the table and squeezed her hand.

"Dad, I really just want to spend time with you guys in normal daily life. My life hasn't been normal for months and I need to see 'normal' again. I don't want to do anything special, just be part of the family again."

"Whatever you want, sweetie. Maybe I'll take a couple of days next week and we can drive up the coast to San Francisco, just the three of us."

"That sounds great, Dad." Arwen didn't think so, but her Dad seemed to need to spend some extra time with her and she wouldn't deny him that.

"I thought we could go shopping later this morning. I had Ashley pick up some things for you, but you've lost so much weight, I don't imagine anything fits well."

"Fine. Mostly I just need some quiet time, OK?" Arwen looked at both her parents and saw the silent communication between them. She wished she knew how they talked without saying a word.


	23. Chapter 23

**London**

Daniel hadn't been in London in almost ten years. It had changed and stayed the same. The buildings were the same, but the people were different, more multicultural, fewer blonds, more Middle Eastern people. That reminded him of Abydos.

He wandered around the city without purpose or destination. He just wanted to be among large groups of people without anyone wanting anything from him. He thought about going to the British Museum to see what was new there, but he didn't feel like being inside. After three months spent almost entirely outside, walls closed in on him and made his skin itch.

His hotel was in the center of the city, near King's Cross Station. He could walk or take the tube anywhere quickly. He was within walking distance of the British Library and the British Museum – a long walk. Today, he decided to walk over to Regent's Park and just people watch.

He found an unoccupied bench between the running track and the zoo. He figured he would see all kinds of people in that area. He sat and watched for several hours, enjoying a game of making up stories about people who went past him. His parents used to play that game with him whenever they were in a city.

Then it happened. He turned his head and saw her. Arwen. Her back was to him, but it was her body, her hair streaming down her back. He rose and moved toward her, heart thumping hard enough that he thought it would break through his rib cage. She turned and looked directly at him.

It wasn't her. His heart stopped. Was it possible to die from disappointment? Who would know if he just collapsed here, in the middle of Regent's Park?

How was he going to survive without her? This felt as bad as when he'd lost Sha're. Even worse. He had hope for two years that he'd find and rescue Sha're. Even after she died, he knew she had wanted to be with him. AJ didn't. There was no hope. He felt as though he were being consumed by the Nothingness from a favorite childhood book he'd read in the original German. He wanted to scream and beat something. He wanted to disappear. He wanted…he wanted her.

He turned and dragged himself back to his hotel. Dropping his key card on the table next to the door, he curled himself up in the center of the bed. He stayed there, rocking slightly until darkness chased away the light from his room. He sat up, amazed that he'd missed the whole afternoon.

He picked up the phone. He hadn't called Teal'c yet to let him know he was OK. _God, if this is OK, I'm screwed._

"Hello. How may I be of assistance?" The deep, steady voice of his friend was like a lifeline to reality for Daniel.

"Hey, Teal'c. I'm in London. Everything's fine." Daniel held onto the phone with both hands.

"I am please to hear you have safely arrived in London." Teal'c had looked it up on the internet. "You, however, do not sound 'fine.' You sound contorted out of symmetry."

Daniel held the phone out away from his face, staring at it, as if that would help him translate his friend's mangled American slang. Blinking at the piece of plastic in his hand, Daniel finally figured it out.

"You mean 'bent out of shape'?"

"Indeed."

Daniel wondered if Teal'c was grinning from ear to ear, or if he maintained the poker face from over four thousand miles away.

"Thanks, Teal'c. I needed that. I haven't been having a very good day. I keep seeing her in the women who pass by and every time that happens…" Daniel's voice choked up and he couldn't continue.

"DanielJackson, she is with her family for two weeks. You just need to get through two weeks. Then you can confront her and resolve the differences between you. If she does not choose to be with you, then you will get through that with the support of your friends." Teal'c almost wished for Thor to beam him up and then down to London. Earth transportation was entirely to slow for him.

"Teal'c. You are a good friend." Daniel sighed. "Say hello to Sam and Jack. I know he'll drive you nuts trying to get you to tell him where I am, but I really can't deal with him now. When I get back, but not now."

"Good-bye, my friend." Teal'c hung up.

Daniel decided to have some dinner sent up and watch the telly. He ordered a sandwich and a beer, and then flicked on the TV. "Wormhole X-Treme" _So that's where bad American TV goes. It gets exported. No wonder the rest of the world thinks we're strange._


	24. Chapter 24

**California**

_Last day before I have to go back to reality_. Arwen ambled slowly down the stairs. Her father was at work and her mom was in her study doing some research for her latest magazine article. She quietly tried the study door and found it open. Peeking around the door, she saw her mother with one hand on the computer and one hand flipping through the pages of a book. She looked up.

"Come in, sweetie."

"Mom, there's something I wanted to ask you."

"Anything."

"How did you know Daddy was the right man? When did you know?" Arwen's family was loving and physically demonstrative, but she'd never asked about her parent's dating life. I just never occurred to her to ask about something so personal.

"I wondered if you were going to get up enough nerve to tell me what's wrong. Don't look at me like that! I'm your mother. I've known you since before you were born and I know all your moods. You haven't been happy since you came home." Linda stood, walked over to Arwen and drew her over to the loveseat under the window. "Is it Dr. Jackson?"

"Do all mothers get psychic powers when they give birth, or just you?" Arwen leaned against her mother's shoulder. "How do I know if I'm in love with him? How do I know it wasn't just the situation? We were completely alone for almost three months and he's smart, handsome – OK, he's hot! – and the most considerate man I've ever known. But what do I do now? And I think he has someone else."

"Arwen, you'll just need to give it some time. When you go back to work with him in a couple of days, you'll know if it was just the situation. If he loves someone else, well, you'll just have to deal with it." She pulled her daughter closer and began running her fingers through her hair.

"Your father and I met on a student trip to France. He was shy and his dark, wavy hair flopped into his eyes. I was always a sucker for long-haired geeks. By the time the trip was over, I was in love. But it was kind of like you've experienced. It wasn't real life. When we got home, he was four hundred miles away and we only saw each other over vacations." Linda got up and pulled a photo album off the shelf, dropping it into Arwen's lap.

"Here we are. I was sixteen and he was seventeen. We were so young." She smiled at the memories. "When we were seniors in high school that year, we planned to attend the same university and we did. We were married two weeks after graduation and we've been happy ever since."

Arwen had heard this story before, many times, and never tired of it. "But when did you know?"

"Probably about half way though college. We'd had a terrible fight – I don't remember over what – and didn't see each other for two weeks. Those were the two most horrible weeks of my life – until you went missing. I lost about ten pounds. I threw up just thinking about food. He finally called and we both apologized. We've never had a serious argument since. Little stuff, but nothing serious. Anyway, I knew we'd be fine after that."

"Thanks, Mom. I guess I'll have to wait to see him and figure it out from there."

Linda squeezed her daughter and wished she could take the pain away. "How about if we go to the restaurant and surprise your father?"

"Sounds good. I'll go get changed."

Arwen wondered when her mother had gotten so smart. Just ten years ago, when Arwen was seventeen, her mother hadn't known anything about life.

XXXXXXXXXX

The next afternoon Arwen was on a plane back to Colorado. She still had two days before she would be back on base and see Daniel, but she'd been gone from her apartment for three months and she had to clean and get groceries, all that domestic stuff she hated.

Over the next two days Arwen decided that she would go see Daniel in his office as soon as she could. She had to know what was going on.


	25. Chapter 25

A/N: Really short chapter. Krys: Here's Jack yelling! Fire-fie: The story's completely written, so I've been posting one chapter a day - almost done, only 30 chapters, so you won't have to wait too long.**

* * *

**

**London**

Four days before he was scheduled to be back on base, Teal'c called and left a message at the hotel. When Daniel called back, Teal'c put Jack on the phone.

"Hiding out from me?" Jack was pissed. He'd spent almost three months looking for the dweeb and as soon as he got him safely back, he'd gone and disappeared again. Well, almost disappeared. Apparently Teal'c knew where he was – somewhere on Earth, at least, since he could be reached by phone.

"Uh, hello, Jack. No, not hiding. I just needed some time alone to think." Daniel examined the scuff marks on his shoe. He felt like a kid brought before the principal.

"Three months wasn't enough? Just how alone do you need? One other person on the whole damned planet was too much for you? You must be around people now if you've got access to a phone. Where the hell are you?" Jack was well and truly pissed. Daniel had better never take off again without checking with him first.

"London." Daniel examined his fingernails – _need to clean them_.

"You needed to be alone so you went to London? What? Seven-eight million people is alone as compared to one? What the hell were you thinking, Dr. Jackson?"

_OK, now Jack's really ticked-off. He only calls me Dr. Jackson when he's really angry._

"Jack, I just needed to be alone, but I also didn't want to be by myself." Daniel was now counting the flowers in the wallpaper.

"For crying out loud, Daniel. That makes absolutely no sense whatsoever!" Jack took a deep breath and ran his hand over his eyes. "Anyway, I got Teal'c to call you because we have a mission day after tomorrow and I need you to get your ass home ASAP."

"Actually, I've got a flight booked in three hours. I was just packing. Where are we going?"

"Can't tell you over the phone, but somewhere that needs your particular skills. I'll see you sometime tomorrow then?"

"Yeah. I'll call as soon as I get home. I promise, **Dad**." _That'll get him for acting as though a thirty-six year-old man can't go somewhere without his permission._

"Just get your booty home, **son**." Jack hung up.

XXXXXXXXXX

Within forty-eight hours of Jack's call, SG1 was off world with Daniel mediating between the Tok'ra and the Jaffa. Daniel stuffed all thoughts of Arwen into the farthest corner of his mind while he dealt with two proud groups of allies.


	26. Chapter 26

**SGC**

Arwen showed up for work thirty minutes early. She hoped Daniel would be in his office. After three months away, she figured he'd be anxious to get back to work.

She unlocked her office, next door to Daniel's, entered and flipped on the lights. She ran her fingers lightly over her books as she walked past the bookcases crammed full with research materials. Dropping down into her chair, Arwen breathed in the air of centuries, millennia, of history. She loved her work and had been ecstatic when she had been hired for this job.

She stood up and moved over to the connecting door between her office and Daniel's. It stood open. She remembered locking that door before they'd left on their mission. Tentatively, she stepped through the doorway and peered into Daniel's office.

It was neatly organized_. Something was seriously wrong. Daniel's office was never neat. Maybe Sam straightened it out while they were missing._

She was surprised that Daniel wasn't in his office. She left and headed for the commissary. Maybe he was there. She spotted Dr. Lee at the coffee machine. Surely he'd know where Daniel was.

"Dr. Lee, have you seen Dr. Jackson?" Arwen picked up a mug and began filling it with the hot, black liquid.

"Dr. Jackson? He went off world two days ago with SG1." He assumed she was looking for him to discuss work. "I have no idea how long he'll be gone. There should be enough work around for you in your office without him."

"Yes, plenty of work. Thanks." Arwen took her coffee and headed back to her office.

_Gone. He was gone. _She'd worked up her courage to speak to him and the jerk didn't have the consideration to be here. Annoyed and frustrated, Arwen retreated to her office and began working.

**Alpha Site**

Daniel held his glasses in his left hand and pinched the bridge of his nose with his right. _What is the matter with these people? Why can't they see that they are stronger together?_

"Just hear me out. Do you need each other? No, but your two groups are much stronger together than they are separated. Jacob, the Tok'ra work by infiltrating the Goa'uld ranks. You and the Jaffa could group together in teams and infiltrate together. Working together is more productive. You'd each attain your objectives more quickly."

Jacob/Selmak and Arlek (Jaffa) sat opposite each other in similar poses. Both men sat with folded arms, turned slightly away from each other.

"Dr. Jackson, there appears to be nothing more to discuss. I believe we are at an impasse and I see no reason to continue when he," Arlek pointed at Jacob, "refuses to listen to reason."

"For once, we agree. I have better things to do elsewhere." Jacob turned to Daniel. "We thank you for your efforts, but there is no way we can work with those people."

Both groups of men seated around the table, stood and exited from opposite doors, leaving Daniel alone.

Daniel's head throbbed. Ten days. He'd been trying to smooth ruffled feathers for ten days. There had been no progress at all. Each group believed they were superior to the other. _Arrogant, egotistical, presumptuous, self-important bastards._

Daniel dropped his head to the cold table and sighed. He felt like either slamming their heads together and yelling obscenities at them or lining them up and zatting them all – twice!

"So, Danny-boy, ya ready to head on home?" Jack had seen the two angry groups of ambassadors stomping from the meeting chamber.

"Yes, Jack, I am sooo ready. I need another vacation after this. Please tell me our next mission is to someplace with beaches, palm trees and room service." Daniel moaned and pushed himself up, dog-tired and emotionally drained.

"Come on. Carter and Teal'c are saying good-bye to their respective friends slash family and we can head home." Jack took a good look at the weary man and realized he looked terrible. "I think we need to get the doc to give you a really good check-up. You look like crap."

"Gee, thanks, Jack. I feel like crap."

Jack's eyebrows arched. If Daniel said he felt bad, he must be seriously ill.


	27. Chapter 27

**SGC **

"Colonel O'Neill. Come in and I'll let you know how Dr. Jackson is." Dr. Brightman waved him into her office. "Have a seat."

"How is he, doc? He seemed all right, just tired."

"Essentially, that's correct. He still hasn't regained any of the weight he lost while he was missing; his iron levels are below normal, as are his vitamin B levels. Both of those lead to exhaustion. He needs about a month of rest and no stress or he could be in for some serious, long-term problems. In old fashioned terms, he's rundown."

"A month? Crap! He just had a two-week vacation before this mission. OK, I'll see that he does what he's told." Jack stood up and went over to the bed where Daniel was lying down, fully dressed.

"Hey, Daniel. How are you feeling?"

"Like I can't breath. I don't feel sick or hurt, but I just don't want to do anything. Jack, I've never been like this. Even when I've been hurt, I want to get up. Now I just don't care about anything."

"You know that beach you wanted to visit? I think that's a good idea. Doc says you need rest and to gain some weight back again. She's ordering a month down time for you."

"I can't take a month! I've been gone for over three months as it is. I have a lot to catch up on in my office." Daniel envisioned stacks of work on the floor, reaching as high as the ceiling.

"Look, Daniel, doc says a month. Dr. Jago is good at what she does and she can keep the rest of your department going. That's what you hired her for, to be your second-in-command, so to speak. If you don't do what the doctor says, you'll be sick for a lot longer."

Throwing his arm over his eyes, Daniel nodded in defeat.

"Good. Now we're going to get you home and then decide how you're going to spend this next month."

XXXXXXXXXX

Arwen had heard that SG1 had returned late yesterday afternoon. She was hoping to find Daniel in his office this morning, but instead had been called to General Hammond's office.

"Have a seat, Dr. Jago. Dr. Jackson has been ordered to take a month's medical leave and that means you'll be heading up his department during his absence."

"What happened? Was he injured?" Arwen chewed on her lip nervously, concerned for Daniel's safety. She'd been listening to base gossip since she came back, interested in anything she could learn about him, and knew that he had a history of serious injury.

"No. It appears that he just hasn't fully recovered from the time the two of you spent at the oasis." Hammond glanced at his watch. "I'm sorry to cut this short, but I've got a meeting."

Arwen departed for her office. _Another month! I'm never going to get to talk to him._

XXXXXXXXXX

The month passed quickly for Dr. Jago. She had all the responsibilities that Dr. Jackson usually covered, except for going off world. She had no idea how he managed to find time to complete everything on base and still go on missions with SG1. No wonder the man lived on coffee! She took temporary quarters at the base and only left her office to eat and sleep.

Daniel spent the month in Egypt. He visited with friends of his parents and couple of his former colleagues, who would still claim his acquaintance. By the end of his leave, he had gained most of the weight back and was feeling well and was ready to get back to work.

XXXXXXXXXX

Arwen was very glad that Daniel was finally back. She was exhausted from working sixteen-hour days, seven days a week. She had always respected Daniel's expertise, but now she had gained tremendous respect for his efficiency.

She knocked on the door connecting their offices an hour after she heard him moving around in his office. She cracked open the door and saw Daniel staring out the main door to his office, shaking his head. She grinned, realizing that he thought the knock had come from the other door.

"Um, Dr. Jackson, over here."

He swung his head around, searching for whoever had called his name. He met her eyes, his blinking rapidly in confusion. "Oh, Dr. Jago, I forgot that door was there. No one's ever used it before." Daniel walked cautiously toward her. "Come in. What can I do for you?"

"I wanted to welcome you back, finally. I had no idea how much work you do around here! I haven't been able to go home in a couple of weeks." Arwen had no idea what words were spilling from her lips. All she was aware of was Daniel. Her heart did a slow roll under her ribs and she let out a breath she didn't know she was holding.

He was instantly aroused, red-hot, gut-wrenching, soul-searing, beyond physical attraction. His deepest desire was to merge souls with her, know her thoughts, secrets, and desires. He wanted to cradle her so tightly that they would intermingle and become one.

Daniel folded his arms across his chest and stared down at his shoes, deliberately regulating his breath. "I'm glad to be back."

They were interrupted by Sam, who entered Daniel's lab joyfully and threw her arms around her friend. "God, we've missed you, Daniel. I'm so glad you're back and healthy."

Daniel returned her hug, along with a huge grin. "Sam! How've you been/"

Arwen's heart sank and she turned back to her office, heart-sick. She berated herself for having held onto a hope that Daniel cared for her and not Sam.

She spent the next hour staring at the pen on her desk, her heart empty, her mind not focusing. She lifted her head when she felt him walk into the room. Turning in her chair, she waited while he walked toward her, his arms full of files.

"Um.. Dr. Jago, I've been reading the reports you wrote while I was gone. You really got a lot done. But I do have a couple of questions."

They spend the next two hours reviewing the files and getting Daniel up to speed on the artifacts and translations that she had completed. She gave him a tentative schedule for completion on a couple of others she was currently working on.

Daniel finally looked at her directly for the first time since he'd been in her office. "You don't look to well. Are you sure you're OK?"

"Just tired. A couple of nights of sleep should fix me right up again." She lied. She felt terrible.

"We're done here. I want you to go home now and don't come back until day after tomorrow. Sleep. Understood?" Daniel gazed at her over his glasses.

"Yes, sir!" She gave him a smart salute and would have clicked her heels together if she'd been standing.

Daniel looked up to see Sam standing in the doorway between their offices. "You ready for lunch?"

"Sure." Daniel turned back to Arwen. "Go home. Sleep and I'll see you day after tomorrow."

Arwen watched him put his hand on Sam's shoulder as they walked out of her office together. She dropped her eyes to the floor and missed the look of anguish Daniel gave her before he closed the door.

_Well, that's that. I know where his heart is and I won't bother him with my feelings again._


	28. Chapter 28

A/N: Bec - Almost done, only two more chapters!

* * *

Arwen sat on the edge of her bathtub, shocked and confused. This wasn't possible! She'd had a shot and it hadn't been three months. The stupid stick was wrong.

Against her will, her hand reached down to cradle her womb and Daniel's child growing within. She pictured a little blond boy with blue eyes that could see to the depths of her soul toddling toward her. _Dear, god! I'm pregnant. How am I going to tell my parents?_

She called the infirmary and made an appointment for the next morning with the doctor. Even as she tried to come to terms with the shock, she knew two things: one, she was thrilled, two, she wasn't going to tell Daniel. She didn't want to complicate his life and she knew he'd feel obligated to take care of her. She wasn't going to mess up his happiness with Sam just because Mother Nature had slipped one over on her.

She knew the rumor mill at SGC would have a field day with this! She turns up pregnant after being alone with Dr. Jackson for almost three months. She'd have to make up something to protect him. There was no way on Earth this was going to ruin his life.

XXXXXXXX

Dr. Brightman confirmed the pregnancy diagnosis. She even performed a sonogram and Arwen got the see a little peanut-like thing that was her child. Everything looked good, but because she'd gone through the gate about the time of conception, the doctor wanted to treat the pregnancy somewhat like a high-risk pregnancy. More frequent exams and less stress. _Less stress? As opposed to what?_ Her life had never been low stress; she thrived on challenge and problem solving.

The infirmary wasn't set up for pregnancy, so Dr. Brightman arranged for her to been seen at the Academy hospital, but she wanted her to deliver on base – she was a high security risk and who knew what she'd say during childbirth.

This wasn't exactly the picture she'd had in her mind of childbirth. She'd pictured having her husband and her parents around. Now she had no husband, and her parents wouldn't be allowed on base. She had to do this alone. She knew she'd just gotten a glimpse of how hard it was going to be to raise a child alone.

XXXXXXXXXX

The next six months passed quietly. Arwen worked with Daniel well and they managed to keep things on an impersonal level. When people had begun to notice her pregnancy and asked about the father – fully believing it was Daniel – she'd told them a story about running into an old boyfriend while she'd been in California after her rescue.

Daniel was busy with his work, both on base and with SG1. He only saw her once or twice a week when they met to discuss work and he tried to keep from looking at her. It hurt too much.

XXXXXXXXXX

Arwen was walking over to pull a book off a shelf when Daniel came through the door carrying a couple of folders and a cup of coffee. She turned her head to greet him and saw him stop in bewilderment, folders sliding from his grip and coffee cup following to crash on the floor, flavoring the papers.

"You're pregnant!"

Arwen looked down at her swollen belly in mock shock. "My, god, you're right! How did that happen?"

Daniel blanched and swayed a bit.

"I'm sorry, Daniel. I had no idea you didn't know." Arwen moved quickly toward him, afraid he would topple over. "My father is always getting after me about my sarcastic mouth."

Daniel's eye scanned the room frantically, as if searching for escape. He fled, slamming and locking the connecting door after him.


	29. Chapter 29

A/N: Fire-fie, Don't hit your computer! I post daily and tomorrow is the last chapter, so you don't have long to wait.

* * *

Arwen ran - well, waddled - as quickly as she could out into the hallway, heading toward the main door to Daniel's office. As soon as she poked her head out of her doorway she saw Sam entering his office. Arwen retreated back to her desk, dropped her head down and cried.

Sam saw her friend leaning against a bookshelf, head down, weeping quietly. "Daniel... Oh, my god! What happened? Are you all right?" She moved over to him and led him to his chair.

"Daniel, what's wrong?" Sam knelt at his feet, wiping his tears.

"She's pregnant," came so softly from his lips that Sam almost didn't hear him.

"I know. We've all known for months." Sam knew who he was talking about. He'd long since confided in her about his feelings for Arwen.

"She didn't wait long after we… Oh, Sam! It's not mine. She had the shot before we left and she wasn't due for another one yet. There must have been someone else. She must have had someone waiting for her."

"Daniel, rumors say it was an old boyfriend she met again when she went back home after you two were rescued."

Daniel paled even more. "I need to get out of here, Sam. I can't breath."

Sam threw hers arms around him and helped him stand. Her arms were still around him when Arwen saw them pass her office door, heading toward the elevators.

Sam led him to her car; there was just no way he should be driving now. She pulled into his driveway, got out and went around to open his door. Daniel turned blank eyes to her.

"I think I'll take a walk. I don't want to be inside right now." Daniel slid out of the car and started walking listlessly up his street.

Sam stood by her car, not knowing whether she should follow – he really didn't pay attention to traffic when he was like this – or just leave him alone. She finally decided to leave him alone and she headed home.

Daniel wandered around the suburbs surrounding his home. He crossed quiet streets, passed by children in swings, stood aside for mothers with strollers, all without seeing. All he could see was her profile; swollen with a child that wasn't his.

_Not only is the universe conspiring to keep me miserable, it can't even come up with a new way to do it. Sha're pregnant by Apophis and now Arwen pregnant with some other man's child. I suppose I'll get to deliver this child too!_

Daniel stood in the middle of the street, blinded by loss, and pushed the heals of his hands into his eyes as if he could push out the picture in his mind. A passing car blared at him as the driver flipped him a rude gesture. He resumed his trek, unmindful of the life and joy surrounding him.

_One day. I had one day of happiness with her. _He leaned against a tree, eyes closed, and relived that day in his head. He'd had a day with no worries, just freedom in her. She'd released his soul. She made him laugh. He'd been able to breathe. She didn't ask anything of him, but had come freely, joyfully. _How could that have been a lie? How could she go from my bed to someone else's in one breath?_

Daniel slid down the tree trunk and hugged his knees, rocking. It began to rain gently, as if Mother Nature wanted to match his mood.

Arms reached out to pull him up and he went unresistingly. Hands maneuvered him into the metal and glass box, strapping him in. Warmth flowed around him, but couldn't reach the ice in his broken heart.

"Daniel."

A voice, sweet and rich, penetrated the trance. He knew that voice. Her scent drifted through him and twisted his bowels. _I'm going to be sick._ He rolled down the window and hung his head out, releasing the contents of his stomach. Rain drizzled over his eyelids, glasses long since lost, and flowed down his cheeks. He couldn't open his eyes and see her; it had to be a nightmare.

"Daniel, I'm taking you home." Arwen moved the car away from the curb and back into the narrow lane.

Daniel pulled his head back into the car, eyes still closed. "How'd you find me?"

"I live just up this block. You were on my street."

He nodded slightly, acknowledging her words. _Millions of streets in this world and I find her's._ Daniel flipped a mental finger into the face of whichever god had arranged this little joke on him.

Arwen parked in her garage and unhooked Daniel's seatbelt. Daniel stepped out of the car and stood. She came around and took his hand, leading him though the house and back to her bathroom.

"Daniel, get into the shower. Make it as hot as you can stand. You're soaking wet after walking in the rain and shaking from the cold. I'll see what I can find for you to wear."

She left him dripping on the throw rug and headed into the guest room to see if her dad had left anything behind after his last visit. She found a pair of sweatpants and an old flannel bathrobe. She brought those back to the bathroom and found that Daniel hadn't moved since she'd left him.

Sighing, she dropped the dry clothes on the counter and reached over to unbutton his BDU jacket. "You know, Dr. Jackson, this was not how I pictured removing your clothes." She continued undressing him until she came to his boots. "Daniel, you're going to have to deal with these. If I try to bend down, I'll never get back up."

Daniel wordlessly knelt down and unlaced his boots, stood, and toed them off. She reached behind the shower curtain and turned on the hot water. When he had slipped off his pants, she gently pushed him into the shower.

"You're on your own now, Dr. Jackson." She turned to leave and said quietly under her breath, "I don't think Sam would appreciate it if I joined you."

Daniel let the hot water flow over his head and down his body, warming him.

She headed into the kitchen to make some strong coffee and sandwiches for him.


	30. Chapter 30

A/N: OK, people, here it is; the final chapter. It's over, complete, done, finished!

* * *

Daniel sat in a camel-colored wing chair and examined the fragrant deep brown liquid in his mug. "Whose is it?"

He hadn't spoken a word to her since he'd emerged from the bathroom, but she knew what he meant. She hadn't planned on ever telling him, sure that she was protecting him. She also hadn't anticipated that he'd be so upset to find out she was pregnant.

"It's yours."

His head jerked up and his eyes, unfocused without his glasses, glared at her. "You're lying. We talked about this at the oasis." His voice was cold and quiet.

"Believe me, I was shocked too. But the doctor said that because of the trauma of my injury, poor nutrition and the fact that it was so close to time for another shot, that the effectiveness wore off early. Daniel, no form of birth control is 100 except abstinence. And we didn't abstain."

"If it is my child, why didn't you tell me?" Daniel still wasn't convinced.

"Because I thought I was protecting you. I knew you'd do something silly, like offer to marry me, because you felt obligated. I didn't want you that way." She looked down at her hands folded across her belly. "I didn't want to come between you and Sam," she said softly.

Daniel blinked at her. "What? Who?"

"I saw how you and Sam clung to each other when we were rescued. You had your hands all over each other all the time. I didn't want to stand between the two of you. I didn't want you to leave someone you loved just because I got pregnant."

"Sam and... Me and Sam? Are you nuts? She's like my sister! That would be… well, yucky is the only word that comes to mind." Daniel was trying to readjust seven months of mental programming. "There wasn't another guy in California?"

"No, DJ. There's only been you." Arwen was trying to readjust seven months of mental programming. "You're not in love with Sam?"

"No, AJ. There's only you." Daniel shifted in his chair. "My baby?"

"Yes, DJ, our baby."

All the fatigue and depression he'd been experiencing over the last seven months instantly vanished. He wanted to dance. He wanted to cheer. He wanted to… He wanted her.

"AJ, please, no more secrets between us? Even if you think you're protecting me, tell me everything. And I promise the same. I thought you had someone else and didn't want me. Look at the time we've lost that we can never get back. I promise you, from now on, you're the only woman I'll ever love. I want to be there for you from the beginning for our next child, and the one after that, and the one after that…"

"Just how many children have you planned for us?" She grinned at him, picturing them surrounded by beautiful blond, blue eyes children.

"I thought we'd start with a dozen and see how it goes from there." Daniel was positively giddy.

"How about if we start with this one first." AJ walked over to the chair where Daniel still sat and pulled him up. "How about if we start with this.."

She wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled him down into a kiss. A kiss that sealed their future.

XXXXXXXXXX

Epilogue: Six months later

"Daniel, dammit, stand still. I can't get the frickin' tie tied if you're constantly jumping around." Jack was trying to be patient, but Daniel was acting like a five-year old.

"Jack, just hurry. It's almost time and I don't want to keep her waiting." Daniel closed his eyes and tried to calm himself.

"DanielJackson, Dr. Jago has waited for over a year for this day. I do not believe she would abandon you at this time." Teal'c was struggling with his own tie. "However, I see no purpose to this extraneous piece of material. It simply restricts the flow of air through my windpipe."

"Who knows, Teal'c. It's tradition." Jack finally got Daniel's tie fixed.

The conversation was interrupted by a knock on the door. Jack opened the door to see Sam standing there.

"It's time, Daniel. They're ready to start." Sam looked at her three friends in their tuxedos. "I've never seen three such handsome men in my life. And all in one place."

Daniel walked over to Sam and kissed the sleeping boy in her arms. "Hey, Davy, you going to sleep through this whole thing? Some son you are, can't even stay awake to support your old man on the most important day of his life." Daniel's voice was tender as he stroked his son's cheek with the back of his finger.

Lifting his eyes to Sam, he asked, "You're going to hand him to us as soon as the vows are said?"

"Yes, Daniel, just like we rehearsed yesterday. Let's go. President Hayes just arrived, so everyone's here and waiting."

When the music started, Daniel turned and watched as she walked toward him on her father's arm. As soon as she saw him, everything else faded from her eyes. She saw only him waiting for her.

She joined him under the arbor and he reached out to touch her face, tracing her jaw through the veil. "Let's start our life together."

The Beginning

* * *

A/N: Corny ending, I know, but I'm a sap for happily-ever-after stories. 


End file.
